Seven Years
by StayStrongxox
Summary: After a night out, Lauren's world is turned upside down when she returns home. Can Lauren keep up a facade or will it all come crashing down around her?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy all :) Back with a new story. Come Home is on hold on till Friday, as I had two important Drama assessments to do and my audition :) **

**But this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm writing this to clear my head, then its back to learning lines :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Nineteen year old Lauren Branning woke up and rubbed her hands over her face. She opened he eyes and sat up in her bed, looking around. She noticed that Abi's bed was empty and sighed, running a hand through her hair. She checked her phone and sighed. It was ten thirty on a Friday morning and the house was empty. She yawned and swung her legs out of the bed, standing up. She headed to the bathroom and got a shower, washing her hair in the process. She got out, half an hour, and headed back to her bedroom to blow dry it. After drying it, she picked out her outfit for the day. After slipping her white, long sleeved top over her head and smoothing down her black skinny jeans, she headed downstairs to make herself some breakfast. She made herself some toast and headed for the living room, groaning when her mobile rang. She pulled it out of her jean pocket and sighed as it was unknown number.

'Hello?' she spoke, placing a hand on her hip. There was no answer, but she could hear breathing on the other end of the line. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Look, I know someone is there, I can hear breathing...' the other line hung up a few seconds afterwards and Lauren scoffed slightly.

'How rude!' she said to herself. She looked at her toast and grimaced, deciding to go to the cafe instead. She headed for the hallway and slipped on her hi top trainers and grabbed a lilac cardigan, grabbing her keys in the process. She stepped outside remembering to lock the door behind her and headed down the steps, not noticing a black car parked outside her house. She headed through the gardens, trying to shake off the feeling of someone watching her. She looked both ways before she stepped out into the road, only just managing to throw herself backwards keep her balance as the black car skidded round the corner and almost hit her, before driving off.

'IDIOT!' Lauren screamed, before straightening out her jacket, before heading for the cafe...

* * *

'WHAT? Did you get his number plate?' asked Jack Branning later that day, as himself, Max, Tanya and Lauren met in the Queen Vic for lunch. Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes.

'No.. It screeched off before I could' said Lauren. Jack sighed.

'Next time you see the car, you call me' he stated, Lauren nodded, before digging into her pocket for her mobile. She frowned as she saw it was the same unknown number that had called her this morning.

'Hello?' she said, hoping they would answer this time. All she heard was breathing and then the person hung up, making Lauren sigh.

'You okay?' asked Tanya, sipping her drink while she watched her daughter. Lauren planted a smile on her face and looked at her mum.

'Yeah I'm fine' she smiled, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag.

'Where you going?' asked Max

'I just remembered I said I'd meet Abi in town' Lauren lied. Max and Tanya nodded, before Lauren smiled and left...

* * *

Two days later, Lauren stumbled into her house after a night out with Whitney, Peter and Tyler. She glanced at the clock and saw it was twelve sixteen in the morning. She groaned and frowned when she realised she could hear shouting from the living room. She heard her parents voices and swung the living room open, stopping at the sight before her, as the room fell silent.

'Ah! Here she finally is! Looking at you, haven't you grown?' said Uncle Derek in a fake, sickly sweet voice, as he leant against the fireplace. Lauren stood in the doorway, her mouth slack. Her brain snapped back to reality after a moment and she shook her head.

'What the hell are you doing here?' she said, her voice laced with anger.

'Just wanting to see how my little brother and his family are doing' said Derek. Lauren glowered at him

'After seven years? You uproot your kids and cut all contact with us... and you just turn up out of the blue after seven years?' she said, clenching her fists.

'Lauren-' started Max

'Shut up, Dad! Why's he here?' said Lauren turning her attention to her parent who were stood near the drinks cabinet

'Lauren, where have you been? I've been calling you and texting you for two hours!' said Tanya.

'Out! With Peter and Whit... Oh and Tyler' she added, as an afterthought. Tanya sighed and looked at her daughter. Tanya opened her mouth to say something, but a different voice spoke.

'Well, you haven't changed have you?' said a voice what made Lauren's anger boil to the surface. She spun round, her curly hair resting past her shoulders, as the bobble came away from holding it up.

'Well, you have! I can by looking at you that you turned into a player!' Lauren shot at the person. Joey Branning smiled cockily.

'Well done. That's correct. You should know that I don't do relationships, thought you knew that when I broke your best mates heart?' Joey said. Lauren's eyes lit up and Joey knew that if Lauren could shoot fire from her eyes, he'd most likely be burned alive on the spot.

'And do you know what happened to her? Ended up in hospital been treated for-'

'LAUREN! thats enough!' Max said firmly. Lauren spun round to face her Dad and scoffed.

'What? You know what he did to Lucy! WHy are you on his side?' Lauren shouted loudly, pointing at Joey, who rolled his eyes and fold his arms.

'Lauren, I'm not on his side! What's gotten into you? I thought you'd be pleased to see him!' said Max

'PLEASED? PLEASED? You thought wrong, Daddy dearest!' Lauren shouted at Max, who was clearly confused at his daughters attitude. Max and Tanya were so caught up in stopping a row escalting between Joey and Lauren, they failed to notice footsteps approaching the living room doorway.

'Mummy? What's going on?'. The room fell silent, as Lauren's attention snapped from Joey to Leylan Branning. She closed her eyes and cursed herself in her head. Uncle Derek seemed none the wiser and greeting the little boy.

'Hello, little fella. How are you?' he asked Leylan. Lauren rushed over to him and put an arm round him, as Leylan round his arms round her waist.

'His name is Leylan and he's my son!' said Lauren introducing him to Derek and Joey, as Max pinched the bridge of his nose with his his thumb and forefinger...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter :) Means a lot :)**

**Just to clarify: Lauren is 19 and Joey is 24 in this story. It also doesn't follow ANY of the storylines featured in Eastenders.**

**Enjoy :) x**

* * *

'Wow! Well... I didn't expect that. Young Lauren is all grown up' said Derek, his voice showing the shock and surprise.

'Mummy, who are they?' asked Leylan, hiding behind Lauren slightly. Lauren smiled down at her son and pointed to Derek.

'That's your Uncle Derek and that is your Uncle Joey' said Lauren, pointing to Joey and smiling down at Leylan.

'Hello Uncle Derek, hello Uncle Joey' said Leylan, waving. Max and Tanya smiled at their grandson's action.

'Come on you, lets get you back to bed' said Lauren, scooping her son up into her arms.

'Say night night' she added. Leylan smiled and waved again.

'Night night' he said, before Lauren took him back upstairs to his bed. Derek, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow at Max, after making sure Lauren had gone.

'She's a mother?' he asked disbelivingly

'Yes, she is. You got a problem with that?' said Tanya, immediately jumping to her eldest daughters defense.

'No, no... Lauren never struck me as the type to be paternal' said Derek, not hearing Lauren come back down the stairs.

'Well, glad I proved you wrong' she said, shrugging her jacket off, revealing a white bodycon dress, what came to rest halfway down her thighs. She slumped down onto the sofa and crossed her left leg over her right leg.

'Maybe you haven't changed as much as I thought you had' said Derek. Lauren frowned and shot a look at Derek

'What's that supposed to mean?' she questioned, raising an eyebrow

'Well, to say you have a kid, you don't exactly dress like a responsible adult, do you?' said Derek. Lauren's eyes lit up in anger.

'Excuse me!' she shouted, getting to her feet

'You heard me!' said Derek.

'Alright! That's enough1' said Max, stepping between them both. Lauren glowered at Derek, before looking at Joey then to mum.

'You what? I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed and pretend I didn't even see you guys' said Lauren, before turning on her heel and storming upstairs...

* * *

The next morning, Lauren groaned when a weight jumped on her. She opened her eyes and a giggle and a smile was the first thing she saw and heard. She smiled at her son and rolled her eyes.

'Morning trouble' she teased. Lyelan gasped playfully and a huge grin spread across his face.

'Morning, mummy. Love you' he said, as he climbed under the duvet with her.

'Love you too, darling' Lauren said, as Leylan snuggled into her for a morning cuddle. They lay together for a little while, before an idea popped into Lauren's head.

'How about we bake some buns or a cake today?' she asked Leylan

'Yeah! That would be awesome!' Leylan exclaimed, his voice full of excitement. Lauren chuckled and watched as Leylan got out of bed and made his way downstairs. Lauren grabbed her dressing gown and followed him...

* * *

Lunchtime rolled round and Max and Tanya entered the house, to hear laughing and giggling coming from the kitchen. Max opened the door to see Lauren and Leylan placing the remaining cupcakes onto a plate, as they both had one in their hands.

'Been baking I see' said Tanya

'These are yummy, Grandma!' said Leylan, holding his half eaten cupcake out to Tanya, who smiled at him.

'I bet they are. I'll have to try one after lunch' she said. Lauren smiled.

'Come on you, you've got a party to go to in two hours and your not going covered in flour' Lauren said to Leylan, as she finished her cupcake. Leylan nodded and headed for the stairs, laughing as Lauren chased him upstairs. Tanya watched them from the doorway, smiling proudly at her daughter. She remembered the night Lauren annouced she was pregnant, she honestly didn't think Lauren would keep the baby after what had happened, but she surprised them all when she said she was.

**Flashback**

_**'YOU'RE WHAT!' Max thundered. Lauren shrunk back in fear. Tanya's arms going round her fourteen year old daughters shoulders, as a sign of comfort.**_

_**'I'm- I'm pregnant' she cried. Max was red in the face, while Tanya was trying to be calm for Lauren's sake.**_

_**'Whose the father? Who is it?' Max screamed, causing Lauren to hide her face in Tanya's neck.**_

_**'Max... Please calm down. At this rate we won't get anything out of her' said Tanya. Max let out a few deep breaths and calmed down.**_

_**'Come on, let's go into the living room' he said, storming from the kitchen. Lauren andTanya followed him, watching as Abi was sent upstairs. Max slammed the door shut and ordered Lauren to sit down.**_

_**'Right... You going to tell me how it happened?'**_

_**'I think you know how it happened, Dad!' Lauren said, rolling her eyes. Max stared at her, still trying to wrap his head round what Lauren had told him.**_

_**'Lauren... we've talked about this!' Max exclaimed. Lauren let out a cry and tightened her grip round Tanya.**_

_**'It's alright, darling. We'll go round to round to Bretts house and we'll tell him with you..' said Tanya. Lauren lifted her head and stared at Tanya.**_

_**'No! No, I can't tell him! He'll freak!' she fretted. Tanya clasped her daughters hands in hers as Max knelt infront of his daughter.**_

_**'Lauren, it'll be okay, I promise' he said. Lauren shook her head as tear rolled down her cheeks.**_

_**'Oh god, Lauren! Please tell me you haven't slept with someone else?' Tanya questioned, as the possibiltiy entered her head. Lauren shook her head, making Max and Tanya frown and looked at each other, when a possibility he didn't want to voice entered his head.**_

_**'Lauren, darling... You don't have to answer this straight away and I want you to know that we'll be behind you everyway...'**_

_**'Max, where you going with this?' asked Tanya, Max ingored her and kept his eyes locked with Laurens**_

_**'Lauren... Did someone attack you?' he asked. Tanya gasped and tightened her arms on Lauren, as she crumbled into a fresh set of tears. Max gathered her up in his arms, vowing to find out who hurt his daughter...**_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

After picking Leylan up from his party in the evening, Lauren offered to go get Fish and Chips for the family.

'Mummy, can I come with you?' asked Leylan, who was dresse din his onesie. Lauren chuckled.

'No, darling. Not tonight, you can next time though' said Lauren, kissing him on his head and grabbing her purse. She grabbed her jacket from the banister and opened the door, heading down the steps.

'Alright, Lo?' said Joey. Lauren jumped and spun round, seeing Joey leaning against the wall, with his arms folded. She sighed and turned back round to head for the Fish shop.

'Where you going?' he asked, catching up with her and falling into step besides her.

'Fish shop. Why?' she asked, as they headed down the market together. They walked in silence for a few minutes and until they bought their Fish and Chips, it remained confortable.

'So, whose Leylans father?' Joey asked, as he munched on chips. Lauren stopped dead in her tracks and raised an eyebrow.

'Excuse me?'

'Whose his father?' Joey asked again

'Will a slap sort you out? You don't go round asking people that!'

'Jesus, Lo I only asked! Calm it!' Joey said defensively. Lauren sighed.

'Well don't alright! I'm not going down that road with you' said Lauren. Joey frowned and stared at Lauren.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he asked

'I mean, if I tell you the truth about Leylan, you'll kick off and want to murder... the person' Lauren said. Joey frowned, before the truth dawned on him.

'Jesus! Someone attacked you?' he exclaimed. Lauren's eyes widened and she stormed off down the market.

'LO! LAUREN!' shouted Joey, as he stood rooted to spot in shock, watching Lauren stormed home...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review guys :) Means so much to me that you guys enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

'There you are! I've looking all over the Square for you' said Joey, two days later. Lauren looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes.

'Well, you can't have looked that hard' Lauren snapped. She still wasn't used to Joey being back in her life and after the comment he had made the other night, Lauren had begun to wish Joey had never come back.

'Right, that's it! With me, now!' Joey snapped, dragging her roughly to her feet. Lauren gasped at the angry look on his face. She knew she shouldn't argue with him, so she didn't. She just had enough time to grab her bag and jacket, before Joey dragged her from the pub...

* * *

'OW! Get off me!' Lauren said loudly, as Joey dragged her into Dereks house. The front door slammed shut, as Joey's grip moved from her wirst to her shoulder and practically frog marched her into the living room.

'What the hell, Joey?' Lauren shouted, her eyes blazing.

'Drop the attitude, Lauren! Please!' Joey stated. Lauren scoffed at him

'No, actually I won't. You don't tell me what to do, Joseph!' Lauren snapped, elbowing past him towards the the door, only Joey to slam the living room door shut and lock it.

'I'll let you out, once you've stopped beig a complete cow!'

'Oh boo hoo! I don't care if I'm being a cow! You deserve it!' Lauren shouted, getting annoyed with Joey, who stood there looking smug.

'Lauren, you're only acting like this because you're still mad at me for saying not saying goodbye, all them years ago!' said Joey. Lauren's anger faltered a fraction.

'No, I'm not!' she said, ignoring the smug smirk that was slowly spreading across Joey's face.

'Yes, you are. Your hand is shaking slightly and your eyes widened when I said it' said Joey smugly. Lauren clenched her jaw and her eyes darken a little.

'And now you're hating me because I can read you like a book and you want to hit me' Joey said. Lauren's eyes flashed as he spoke what she was thinking, her hand twitching by her side.

'Go on, if it'll make you feel better' Joey said, noticing her hand. It all happened so quick Lauren didn't have time to process it. One minute her hand was swinging for Joey's cheek, the next, she was lying flat on her backwith Joey's face inches from hers. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw how close Joey was to her.

'Could alwats tempt you into hitting me when we were younger. Remember? Once you accidently hit me, busted my lip. You spent the next day buying me sweets, because you felt so guilty...' said Joey, rolling off Lauren and sitting on the sofa. Lauren looked up at him from the floor, smiling slightly at the memory, before heaving herself off the floor and onto the sofa next to him.

'It hurt, you know? You were the closest thing I had when I was a little girl and then you moved, without saying goodbye' said Lauren. Joey sighed.

'I'm sorry, babe. I wanted to wait while you got home from school, but Derek forced me into the car, kicking and screaming might I add..' said Joey. Lauren giggled, causing Joey to turn and look at her.

'I've miss that' he smiled. Lauren frowned

'Missed what?' Lauren asked

'Your giggle' Joey sad seriously. Lauren giggled again unintentionally.

'Shut up!' she said, a small blush tainting her cheeks. Joey smiled at her, before rubbing her back unconsiously.

'I mean it, Lauren. I am sorry... For leaving like that, please will you forgive me? So we can move forward and be best buddies again?' Joey asked. Lauren sighed playfully. Even when she was little, she found it hard to say no to Joey. She sighed dramtically, before answering.

'If I must..' She said, making Joey smile and pull her in for a tight hug. Lauren smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling while Joey silently thanked god for making Lauren forgive him. He breathed in her vanilla scented body cream, that Lauren had lathered on herself that morning. Joey didn't realise what he was doing till Lauren let out a surprised squeal. Joey quickly snapped back to reality and realised what he had done. Whilst hugging her and getting lost in the smell of vanilla, he'd pushed her back against the sofa, his face buried in her neck.

'Oops sorry.. You smell nice' he said, before realising how bad that sounded coming from him. Thankfully, Lauren giggled again.

'Thanks, Alice recommended it to me!' said Lauren smiling, before reaching for her mobile that was ringing in her pocket. She rolled her eyes at the caller id.

'Mum, I'm fine. What's up?' she asked

_'Come home. Leylan needs to ask you something.. And its not pretty'_ said Tanya, before hanging up...

* * *

'MUM!' Lauren shouted, as she entered the Branning household

'In here!' her mum shouted from the living room. Lauren shrugged off her jacket and placed her bag on the table in the hallway before entering the living room.

'MUMMY!' Shouted Leylan, launching himself at his mum. Lauren picked him up and swung him around because placing him back on the floor.

'You okay, darling?' Lauren asked her son, as her mum handed her a glass of wine. Lauren took a sip, relishing the taste as it slid down her throat.

'Yah. Mummy, guess what? We got a new project to start at school!'

'Oh! A new project, aye? What's its about?' Lauren asked

'A family tree of our family. You and Daddy have to be involved on the tree too!' Leylan said. Lauren froze on the spot, the glass of wine slipping from her hands, in shock. This was the last thing she wanted to do...

* * *

**R&R :D Xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :) **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

'Mummy, can you help me with my project?' asked Leylan, while the Brannings were sat at the dinner table. Lauren casted a glance in Leylans direction and sighed.

'Of course I will, darling. After tea though' said Lauren. Leylan nodded and went back to eating his tea. Once he was finished, he got down from the table and opened up his notebook and pen, ready for Lauren to write down her side of the family. Lauren sighed, as she watched her son. She left the table and went to sit on the sofa, beckoning Leylan to join her. He snuggled into his side her side and watched as Lauren wrote down her side of the family.

'What about Daddies family? Daddy has a mummy and daddy too, doesn't he?' asked Leylan. Lauren didn't answer.

'Mummy?' Leylan prompted

'Leylan, drop it about it about your Dad, darling' Lauren said, feeling tears burn the backs of her eyes

'But mummy, I have to-'

'LEYLAN, I'm not telling you who your father is or any of his family! So drop it!' Lauren snapped. Leylan looked at shocked, as Lauren had never shouted at him before. Lauren's eyes widened at what she had done.

'Oh my god, darling! I didn't mean-' was all Lauren could get out before Leylan fled the room in tears and up the stairs. Lauren clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut, before feleing an arm round her shoulder.

'It's okay. Come on, let me get you a drink' said Tanya, leading a crying Lauren from the room. Max and Abi looked at each other, not quite knowing what to do with themselves.

'Well, that was eventful' said Abi, spearing a roast potatoe on her fork and putting it in her mouth. Max wondered whether he should go and check on Leylan, but he heard a Thomas the Tank engine been whizzed around his room and decided not, seeing as Thomas the Tankengine always cheered him up. Just then, a smash came from the kitchen, making Max frown.

'Lauren? Tanya?' he questioned. It was a few minutes before Tanya spoke

'Sorry, knocked a glass of the side! cleaning it up!' she shouted from the kitchen...

* * *

It was a few hours later, when Lauren had calmed down, that the family were sat in the living room watching TV, when a scream erupted from upstairs and feet pounded down the stairs.

**'MUM! DAD! Leylan's gone! His beds empty!' Lauren screamed, **tears making their way down her cheeks. Max and Tanya looked alarmed and jumped up.

'Lauren, have you checked everywhere upstairs?' asked Max. Lauren nodded, unable to speak. Max rushed into the hallway, grabbing his coat and slippign his shoes on.

'You guys stay here, I'll go and look for him!'

'NO! He's my son. I'm coming too!' said Lauren, grabbing her jacket, her trainers already on her feet. Max sighed and nodded and they left the house...

* * *

'Right, check the park, anywhere you can think of... I'll check round the locals!' said Max, before rushing off. Lauren was frozen to the spot, her fear rooting her there. Her little boy was possibily misisng. This was her worst nightmares come true.

'Lauren? You okay, babe?' Joey asked, as he came round the corner and saw her standing there.

'JOEY!' she cried, before launching herself at him. Joey stumbled slightly, before his arms wrapped round her tightly, realisng something was wrong.

'Lauren, what's happened?' he asked seriously. Lauren got herself under control and pulled back from the hug.

'Leylan's missing! I dont know where he is and I'm terrified!' said Lauren. Joey's eyes widened and he grabbe dher by the forearms.

'Lauren, I'll help look. Come on... Come on' he repeated, taking her hand in his when she didn't budge and pulling her along the sidewalk...

* * *

After half an hour of searching, Joey handed Lauren a cup of tea to calm her down. Max had phoned her, saying there had been no sighting of him and that she should go back home and wait, with Tanya and Abi switching places with Lauren.

'Babe, it'll be okay, I promise' said Joey

'Don't- don't make promise what might not be true' Lauren choked out. Joey set both cups of tea down on the coffee table and pulled her in for hug.

'Lauren, it's okay. I promise. And I'll keep that promise till he's back in your arms' said Joey, stroking her hair gently, trying to ignore how natural it felt.

'WHat if somethings happened him? What if he's fallen or something and he's scremaing and no one can hear him-' Lauren started to ramble, a sign that she was close to hyperventialing. Joey moved so he was knelt on the floor between her thighs, her face in his hands.

'Lauren, you've got to calm down. I know its your first instinct, but panicking won't make the situtation any easier' said Joey. He saw Lauren was struggle to breath.

'Lauren, look at me! Look at me, right at me! Breathe in and out... Like I'm showing you' said Joey, demonstrating to Lauren what to do. Soon, she was back to her normal, which was a relief for Joey.

'Jesus, you know how to scare me don't you?' Joey joked, as he moved to sit next to her again. Lauren smiled lightly and took Joey's hand in hers and squeezed it.

'Thanks, Joey' she said softly. Joey smiled at her and nodded.

'You're welcome, babe' he said. Lauren rested her head on his shoulder, feeling Joey press his lips to her forehead. She moved so her cheek rested on his shoulder and they stared at each other, their lips so close to touching, just one more move from Joey...

**'I DON'T CARE! YOU DO NOT COME ANYWHERE NEAR US AGAIN!'** Max's voice shattered the moment, Lauren shooting to her feet as she realised she almost kissed her cousin.

'Dad? What's wrong?' she shouted, heading the living room door and pulling it open, Joey stood behind her. The relief washed over Lauren's face and she cried out as she saw Leylan in her fathers arms.

**'LEYLAN! **Oh my god! My baby!' she cried, lifting Leylan out of Max's arms and cradling him to her. She carried him up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind her...

* * *

A few minutes later, Lauren stormed back down the steps, after making sure Leylan had gone to sleep. She stormed into the room and delivered a classic Branning slap to Derek's face.

**'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? TAKE MY SON AND LEAVE ME WORRIED SICK ABOUT HIM!' **Lauren screamed. Derek was shocked at how much strength Lauren had and rubbed his tender cheek.

'As I was saying to Max, the mite was stood at the bottom of the steps!' Derek said, humour laced in his voice

**'WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HIM BACK INSIDE?'** Lauren screamed again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joey watching her, clearly proud of her slapping his Dad.

'I was going to, but I thought 'he is my nephew' So I took him out for a bit, what's wrong with that?' Derek asked

'What's wrong with that? You left Lauren on the verge of having a panic attack because she thought something bad had happened to her son! He maybe our nephew, but you don't take him when you feel like it! Imagine if that happened to me or Alice? How would you react, aye?' Joey said, defending Lauren. Derek didn't say anything, he just straightened out the lapels of his jacket.

'Well, now that i've returned him safely.. I'll be off. You're welcome' said Derek, before elbowing past Lauren and out of the front door. Tanya headed for the kitchen, Max locking up the front door and heading for the kitchen as well, leaving Joey and Lauren in the room alone.

'Well, I'd better go... Got work tomorrow and that' said Joey, after a few minutes. Lauren nodded, watching him. Joey smiled lightly at her and turned to go, when Lauren grabbed his hand.

'Joey?' she asked softly. He turned back to face and saw she was debating over something.

'Yeah?' he asked softly. Lauren stepped closer to him and pressed a light kiss to his lips, giving Joey no time to respond or anything, before pulling away.

'Thankyou for tonight' she said, her voice wispy. Joey nodded again.

'You're welcome' he replied, his thoughts racing at a hundred mile an hour, before he saw himself out of the house, leaving Lauren to her thoughts...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews on the chapter :)**

**I had a review about Derek being Leylan's Granddad. I've only just realised that Derek is his Uncle, so I have gone back and changed it. Sorry about that :) And thankyou to for realising it :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

The morning, Lauren awoke and groaned, as it didn't take her long to remember what she had done last night. She couldn't believe she had kissed Joey. He was her cousin, for christ sake. She rubbed her hands over her face and muffled a scream.

'Mummy? Are you okay?' Leylan asked, poking his head round the door. Lauren looked at her son and smiled.

'Yeah, I'm fine, darling. Come here' she said, peeling back the bed covers and allowing Leylan to crawl in next to her.

'I'm sorry, for last night mummy' he said. Lauren looked at him and sighed.

'It's okay, darling. Just don't do that to me again, Leylan. I was so scared and worried about you' said Lauren. Leylan nodded and hugged Lauren, before grabbing her phone and handing it to her.

'Come on, better get you ready for school' Lauren said, as Leylan got out and rushed to his bedroom to get dressed...

* * *

After dropping Leylan off at school, Lauren headed back through the market, when Peter called her over.

'What's up?' she asked, as she reached him.

'You free later? Got a surprise for you' he admitted. Lauren raised an eyebrow at Peter.

'Erm... Yeah, I'm free. About 4ish in Vic?' she suggested. Peter nodded, smiling

'Sounds perfect' he said. Lauren nodded, smiling at him before turning and heading towards her house, when she saw Derek come out of his house. She waited till he had disappeared from sight, before jogging overto the door and knocking. She waited a few minutes, before a dishelved Joey opened the door, clearly just been woken up.

'Oh... I'll come back later. If you want?' suggested Lauren. Joey smiled and shook his head.

'Nah, don't be silly. Come in' he said, standing to the side and allowing her to step into the house. Lauren smiled and entered the living room, Joey following behind her.

'So, what do I owe the pleasure of you being here this morning?' Joey asked.

'It's about last night... The kiss. It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry. You're my cousin and we're family. I was all over the place in my head, because of Leylan going missing, so I wanted to apologize..' she said. Joey heart sank as she spoke these words, but he covered up the hurt and planted a smile on his face.

'It's fine. You were vunerable, I understand that. Honestly, it's fine, babe' he lied. Lauren let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and placed a hand on her chest.

'Oh thank god...' she breathed, clearly relieved that Joey didn't hate her for what she had done. She flung her arms round his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back, tightly, trying to stop himself from grabbing Lauren by the hair gently, and kissing her senseless. Lauren drew back, a big smile on her face.

'Anyway, I'd better go, got things to do and that. So, I'll see you later or something' she said, kissing his cheek and letting herself out, slamming the door behind her...

* * *

After persuading her Dad to pick Leylan up from school, Lauren headed into town to go shopping, deciding to treat herself and Leylan. She picked out a new train set for him to play and build, before heading Lipsy to buy a new dress. Satified with her new purchases, Lauren heading back to Walford. After arriving back at her house, she rushed upstairs and got a quick shower, before changing into a tight black crop top, showing off her tanned, toned stomach, her skinny light blue jeans and her black wedges. She curled her hair and re did her make up. She smiled and nodded at her reflection in the mirror, before making her way downstairs. She headed through to the kitchen and grabbed her mobile off charge. Grabbing her bag and jacket (in case the weather turned colder) and left the house, making her way over to the Queen Vic. She spotted, Peter, Tyler and Whitney sat at a table and made her way over to them.

'Hey guys, so Peter... What's this surprise for me?' she asked

'Behind you' he said, pointing. Lauren frowned and turned to see a girl stood at the bar with Fatboy. She gasped when she realised there wa sonly one person who it could be.

'Lucy!' she squealed. Lucy turned and saw Lauren, a smile making it's way onto her face instantly.

'Lauren!' Lucy squealed back, flinging her arms round her best friend. Lauren giggled and squeezed her, before letting her go.

'Well, I must say you look much better than the last time I saw you' Lauren admitted. Lucy smiled at her fiends honesty. That was one thing was made Lauren her friend. She would always tell the truth.

'Yeah, well... After four years of going in and out of treatment, I thought enough is enough... I'm going to beat this once and for all. I'm going to live my life how I want to...' said Lucy, making Lauren smile proudly.

'I'm so proud of you!' Lauren said, hugging her again. The girls and Fatboy headed for the table and sat down, all of them quickly falling into conversation with each other, until trouble arrived.

'Luce, what's wrong?' asked Peter, seeing his sister suddenly freeze in her chair. Lauren frowned and twisted in her seat to find Joey at the bar.

'Oh no!' Lauren whsipered, as Joey saw her sat at a table and made his way over to her.

'Alright, Lo, what-' Joey froze when he saw Lucy sat opposite Lauren. He swallowed and smiled lightly.

'Alright Luce? Long time no see' he said, folding his arms and standing behind Lauren's chair.

'Joey...' Uttered Lucy, unable to believe he had just stepped back into her life...

* * *

**Drama-rama time :D R&R :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense. Whitney, Tyler and Fatboy didn't know where to place themselves, while Peter was glaring Lauren and Lucy and Joey were staring at each other, shocked.

'Anything you want to tell me, Lo?' asked Peter, breaking the silence at the table. Lauren was wishing the ground would swallow her up.

'Oh yeah, I had a surprise for you guys too..' she chuckled nervously. Peter's expression didn't change and Lauren looked from him, silently killing Joey in her head, for choosing that moment to walk in.

'So, what you doing here? Last I heard, you were-' Joey's setence was cut off by Peter grabbing Joey by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the Queen Vic wall.

**'YOU THINK YOU CAN SWAN BACK IN HERE AND THINK EVERYTHING IS OKAY?'** Peter screamed. Seeing as Joey was stronger, he managed to shove Peter away from him, only for Peter retaliate with a punch to Joey's nose. A fight soon started between them, making Lauren groan. She rushed towards the fighting boys.

'Lauren! No!' Joey shouted, seeing her appear over Peter's shoulder, reaching for Peter. Peter was so caught up in his anger, he didn't realise whose name Joey had said, till a head connecting with the floor reached his ears. Peter froze, allowing Joey to throw him off him and watched as Joey rushed over Lauren, who was consious.

'Lauren? Lauren, look at me! Look at me!' Joey said, grabbing her face in his hands. Lauren groaned and Joey helped her to her feet, steadying her as she swayed on the spot.

'Lauren?' Joey asked, concern laced in his voice. Lauren gripped his arms and Joey knew a trip to hospital was needed.

'Tyler, can you drive us to the hospital? She's not right' Joey asked. Tyler shook his head.

'I've had two drinks mate, sorry' he said. Fats clapped him on the back.

'I'll drive, come on' he said. Joey smiled and nodded. Just then, Lauren went limp in his arms.

'Lauren?' he asked. He lifted her into his arms and quickly followed Fatboy to his car, trying to rouse Lauren...

* * *

Luckily, Lauren had woken up just as they had reached the hospital, making Joey relieved. Him and Fats supported her through the doors and we're direction to A&E. They checked her in and it was only then that Joey realised she had been bleeding.

'Jesus, you cut your head open! Let me get you a tissue' he said, rushing to the toilets, returning less than a minute later and pressing the tissue to her head gently. Luckily, the didn't have to wait long before Lauren's name was called. She climbed onto the bed and told the nurse what had happened. She examined Lauren's head and told her she would need a few stitches.

'Oh man' Lauren groaned. Joey chuckled and grabbed her hand.

'You'll be fine' he said, squeezing her hand tightly. Fatboy pulled back the curtain, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

'Just called you're parents, Lo. They're on their way' he said.

'YOU WHAT?' Lauren shouted. Fatboy jumped at the tone of her voice and looked at Joey, who answered for him.

'Lauren, they would've found out from someone else if not, would you have wanted that?' he asked. Lauren sighed and shook her head.

'No' she said, watching as the nurse reentered with the equitment she needed for Lauren's stitches...

* * *

'Mummy!' Leylan shouted as he entered Lauren's room. Luckily, she had been placed in a room by herself, so Leylan didn't cause any distrubance.

'It's okay, darling. Mummy's fine. Just a bump to the head' she said, as she cradled her son to her chest. Leylan sniffled and kissed Lauren on the cheek, making Lauren smile.

'Have they said how long you have to stay for?' Tanya asked. Lauren nodded.

'Just tonight and then I can be discharged tomorrow' she answered. Tanya nodded in understanding and kissed her daughter's head softly...

* * *

Lauren returned home the next day, thankfully to a quiet house. She laid on the sofa after taking a paracetamol for her headache. SHe yawned and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. She was woken a few hours later by knocking at the door. She groaned and dragged her feet to the front door, opening it to see Peter standing on the steps, holding a bouquet of gorgoues flowers.

'Peter!' exclaimed Lauren

'I'm sorry, Lo. I truly am. I didn't mean to push you away and land you in hospital...' he apologized. Lauren smiled at him and hugged him, ushering him into the house, failing Joey watching her from the gardens.

'I'll just put these in water, go through if you like' she said, heading for the kitchen, Peter following her.

'Actually, I've to run back to the cafe. I'm on my break, but Luce wants to know if your free tonight? She's says she needs a good catch up and a girly night...' Peter said. Lauren laughed

'Okay, it's fine and yeah, tell her about eight? I'll clear the house and it'll be fine' she smiled. Peter and together they walked to the front door. Lauren opened it and hugged him, just as Joey was walking up the steps. He casted a cold glare at Peter, who casted him one back, before turning to Lauren.

'I want a word... Now!' he said, as Lauren opened her mouth object. He walked her back inside, slamming the door shut and backing her into the living room.

'What are you doing?' Lauren qustioned as he shut the door and turned back to look at her

'What was he doing here?' Joey asked. Lauren raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

'I do't think thats any of your buisness!'

'It's my buisness when I want to know the real reason why my cousin kissed me the other night' demanded Joey. Lauren stared at him, her mind frozen.

'What's wrong? Cat got your tounge?' Joey asked. He began to walk towards her, but Lauren put her hands out to stop him.

'Don't! And don't stop playing games with me! That kiss was-'

'The best one ever? You felt the sparks that you've always wanted to, you felt like you falling a thousand miles..' Joey said, his voice turning rough and sexy. Lauren's eyes widened, as he voiced what she had felt.

'What?' she whispered the only word what came to her mind, as Joey edged closer and caged her in against the wall.

'I know because I felt it too... I felt what you felt, in that moment, you made me feel more alive than I ever had done in mylife..' Joey whispered. Lauren gasped as his lips touched her. Her first instinct was to push him away, but she couldn't deny how good his lips felt against hers. Her arms wound round his neck and pulled him closer to her, the passion beginning to take over...

* * *

**R&R :D x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :)**

**Here's another **

**Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

It was a few seconds or a few minutes, eitherway Lauren didn't know. But what she did know was that their positions had changed. She was sat on the dinging room table and Joey was standing between her legs. Lauren's mind caught up with her and she made a sound of disapporval. She gathered her strength and pushed Joey away from her.

'Don't EVER do that again!' she exclaimed. Joey shook his head, scoffing lightly

'I'm sorry, I'm not the one who pulled me closer, or drag me to stand between your legs' Joey said. Lauren rubbe dher face with her hands.

'Get out! It was stupid...'

'Lauren... You wanted it, just as much as I wanted you to kiss me' Joey said

'You're my cousin!' she spat. Joey shrugged his shoulders.

'Didn't stop you before' Joey relatiated. Lauren's defense wall faltered a little. Joey sighed.

'Look, Lauren. It's always been there between us. Even before I moved away, I knew that we could never be cousins. We never will be'

'Yes, we will!' Lauren said, her voice going up an octave. Joey shook his head.

'We won't. And you know it too! So admit it to yourself, Lo... Then, you can get what really want... Me!' said Joey, his voice turning rough and sexy. Lauren started to panic and acted without thinking. A loud crack echoed through the room.

'Get! Out!' she stated firmly, rushing from the room and headed upstairs, leaving Joey slightly stunned at the classic Branning slap she had delivered to his cheek...

* * *

Later than day, after Lauren had let out the tears she was holding back about her situation, she decided to go see Whitney. She found her in The Queen Vic and joined her at a table.

'Oh, hi Lauren. You okay?' asked Whitney. Lauren shook her head adn Whitney knew something was wrong.

'What wrong?' she asked, putting an arm round Lauren.

'I've done something.. Something stupid, but it was one of the best moments in my life...' Lauren admitted. She knew she could tell Whitney anything and not get judged. That was one of the reasons why they became friends quickly.

'What have you done?' Whitney asked gently. Lauren took a few moments to reply, as she battled whether or not it was a good idea now.

'Ive kissed someone...' she said. Whitney was silent, before laughing

'Babe, there aint nothing wrong with that!' she said, but stopped she saw Lauren's face.

'Someone who I'm not supposed to kiss!' Lauren hissed. Whitney's laughter subsided and looked concerned.

'Well, do you like the guy?' she asked. Laurne nodded.

'Well, then it shouldn't matter. Who it's with, or how old he is. If you're in love or really like him, it shouldn't matter what other people think. As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it. You know I wouldn't judge you, Lauren' said WHitney, honestly. Lauren smiled.

'Thanks, Whitney. You're the best' she said.

'I know' Whitney replied, giggling...

* * *

Seeing as Leylan was over at a friends house and her parents, younger brother and sister were out, Lauren had the house to herself that evening. Her mind still mulling over the conversation what she had had with Whitney earlier. She knew she had feelings for Joey, that was definate. But, if her parents ever found out, all hell would break loose. She couldn't risk loosing her family over a boy. She sighed and grabbed her phone and opened up a new message.

_Sender: Lauren_

_To: Joey_

_Come over. Need to talk to you x. _She palced her phone on the coffee table and waited. Soon enough, the banging came to her front door. She opened it, to find Joey stood on the door step, one arm over his head, as he leaned against the doorframe. Lauren forced herself to remember why she had brought him over and quickly turned to head back into the livng room. Joey rolled his eyes, smilign and shaking his head, slamming the door shut and following her into the lving room. He sat down besides her and swung an arm over the back of the sofa.

'So, what's up?' he asked. Lauren sighed.

'I want you to back off. Leave me alone...' Lauren stated. Joey sighed.

'Really? Cause it didn't seem like it earlier' Joey retorted. Lauren mentally cursed herself. _**This wasn't going to be easy.**_

'Joey! I'm being serious. I don't like you in that way! What happened earlier was a huge mistake and I'm sorry that it happened, but it will never happen again!' Lauren shouted, getting her feet. Joey watched her, before getting to his feet aswell.

'Really? It will never happened again/ Jesus, Lo, you're fooling yourself if you think that!' Joey said

'No I'm not! You're my cousin, Joey! I can't have that kind of relationship with you! Do you know what would happen if we did? The Square would think we were disgusting, my family would disown me! And I'm not having that!'

'I don't care about that! I care about you and your happiness. I know you're happy when your with me! I can see it in your eyes and the way you act around me!' Joey shouted

'I DON'T CARE! WE ARE NOT HAVING THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP, JOEY! NOW, ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON!' Lauren screamed. Her and Joey stood facing each other, both breathing heavily.

'So, that's it? Me and you? We try and be the perfect little cousins our family think we are?' Joey proclaimed

'Yes! This ends... This stops now' said Lauren. She stormed past him, only for him to grab her arm and pull her back to him, their faces inches from each other.

'You can deny it all you want, babe. But sooner or later, you'll realise that you can't carry this on forever... You've just started a game. Think I'm gonna name 'How Long Till Lauren Cracks?' Like the sounds of it?' he asked, his voice rough and low.

'Well, you'll waiting a long, long time for your prize, pretty boy!' Lauren snapped. Joey smirked and kissed her forhead.

'Let the game commence' he said, smirking wolfishly at her, before disappearing from the living room. Lauren heard the front day slam shut and she let out a long breath, running a hand through her hair.

_**What the hell had her life suddenly turned into?**_

* * *

_**R&R :D xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**So, how long do you think it'll take Lauren to crack? And what will cause her to crack?**

**Read on and find out**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a week later, after Joey had issued Lauren with warning that she had just started a game and he hadn't seen her since. Actually, now he came think of it, he hadn't seen Max, Tanya or Abi all week either. He had asked around, even asking Lucy at one point and almost got into another fight with Peter for talking to her. Currently, he was sat in the gardens of Albert Square, his head tipped back allowing the summer sun to beat down on it, when he heard a car pull up and saw Max arriving back. He stood up and smirked. He saw Lauren and Leylan step out of the car, Lauren having huge sunglasses covering her eyes. She helped get the bagsand suitcases from the boot and helped her parents and Abi carry them inside.

'Uncle Joey!' Leylan shouted. He looked both ways and then ran across the road to Joey, who smiled.

'Hey buddy, where you been? You're looking tanned' said Joey, slightly surprised when Leylan hugged him tightly.

'We've been to Milan. It was really warm though, my ice cream kept melting too quickly for me to eat it' Leylan told Joey. Joey chuckled.

'Well, at least now you're back home, you won't have to worry about that problem, now' said Joey. Leylan nodded

'That's true' he said. Just then, Lauren cleared her throat, making Leylan turn.

'Hi Mummy!' he said brightly. Lauren smiled at her son and cocked her head backwards.

'Granddad wants you. Says he has a present for you' said Lauren. Leylan gasped and rushed past Lauren, only just remembering to look both ways before crossing the road, scrambling up the steps to the house and shutting the door.

'Yep, definately your kid' commented Joey. Lauren raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him.

'Whats that supposed to mean?' she questioned, walking towards him.

'You used to have that energy when you where his age. You were so hyper as a little kid' Joey answered. Lauren chcukled.

'Well, with you as a personal sweet shopper, who wasn't hyper?' she questioned amusedly. Joey smirked at her before letting his eyes swept over her maxi dress clad body twice.

'You look sexier than ever, babe' he said, his voice low. It was then that Lauren remembered the game she had ''started'. She saw Joey smirk and knoew he had remembered.

'Now, that you're back... Let the game continue' he whispered, dropping a kiss to cheek lightly, before walking away...

* * *

Later that day, Lauren had arranged a meet up with her friends, including Alice, in the Queen Vic. She arrived on time, seeing most of them were all seated, which surprised her.

'Hey guys' she said, making herself known. Whitney and Lucy squealed at having their best friend back and hugged her tightly. Lauren laughed and hugged them back, before gently pulling away and sitting down. Just then, Alice rushed in, with Joey behind her.

'What's he doing here?' asked Peter and Lauren, Peter sounding angry and annoyed and Lauren surprised, with slight annoyance.

'He said he had watch me incase anyone made a move on his sister, who he didn't approve of and he kept badgering me and badgering me, until he annoyed me, so... I'm sorry' Alice told them. Lauren sighed and shook her head.

'No, it's fine. Honestly, I'm sure Peter can keep calm for one night' Lauren said, a warning in her voice. Peter looked at her, ready to protest, but seeing her face expression, nodded.

'Right, what we having for drink?' Lauren asked, getting to feet.

'The usual, please Lo' answered the majority of her friends.

'Alice, Luce?' she asked.

'Vodka and Orange, please' said Alice. Lauren nodded and turned her attention to Lucy, who was struggling. Lauren knew deep down, Lucy would never be the same, but she also knew Joey's reapperance in her life didn't help either.

'Vodka and Cranberry juice' she eventually answered, making Lauren smile proudly. She headed for the bar, having to walk round to the other side, seeing as that's where Alfie was.

'Hey Alfie, the usuals for the gang, a vodka and orange and two vodka and cranberries, please' Lauren ordered, deciding that Joey could buy his own, as he wasn't actually included in the meet up.

'Err... What about me?' Joey asked Lauren, who snorted slightly

'Get it yourself. Technically, you weren't invited anyways' Lauren retorted, surprising herself and Joey with the tone of her voice.

'Alfie, can you bring them over? Please? I need the loo' Lauren lied, rushing off before Alfie could answer...

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lauren exited the toilets, to find Joey sat talking to a girl. She smiled, as she realised he wouldn't be with her and her mates, meaning a calm and nice evening.

'There you are' said Peter, rushing over to her ' Was about to send a search party for ya' he continued, making Lauren giggled. He swung an arm over her shoulder and they walked back to their friends, Lauren feeling Joey's eyes on her. She sat back down and smiled.

'So, com on! Tell us everything!' said Lucy, edging closer to Lauren, who giggled, before launching into an explanation about her holiday.

'.. and then we came home' Lauren finshed, half an hour later. The table was silent for a few minutes, till Whitney reached and slapped Lauren on head.

'OW! What was that for?' Lauren asked, rubbing the spot where she had hit her.

'Girl, why did reject the dude? He sounds hot!' Whitney exclaimed, before remmebering her fiance was sat next to her 'I mean, not as hot as Tyler, but still hot!'

'Nice try, babe' Tyler retorted. Whitney smiled bashfully and kissing him quickly. Lauren laughed.

'because I don't want a holiday romance. I want a relationship what isn't long distance and one what actually lasts' answered Lauren. Whitney and Lucy nodded.

'Well, yeah true' they agreed, when they couldn't come up with anything smirked and finshed her drink, before checking over shoulder and watching Joey and the girl. Her eyes widened as the girl leaned in to kiss Joey and he responded. She quickly looked away as they parted and slammed her glass down.

'Right! Whose up for a night on the town?' she asked. Everyone put Lucy, Whitney and Tyler agreed, preferring to have a night at home instead.

'Right, come on then, Alice, Peter, Fats! Lets get this show on the road!' said Lauren, before they piled out of the Vic. Lauren hailed down a taxi and they piled in, heading for the town...

* * *

'I can't believe someone hit you!' Peter seethed, six hours later, as he and Alice helped Lauren down the market.

'Guys, I can walk you know!' she said, shrugging out of their grips and walking by herself. She swayed slightly as the alcohol in her system made her head swim.

'Really? A fight erupts and we spend an hour in A&E with you, while you get your head stitched up... Again! Might I add' scolded Peter. Lauren rolled her eyes.

'Oh hush up!' she said, smirking.

'Lauren, maybe you calm down yeah?' suggested Peter. Lauren raised an eyebrow.

'Why?' she asked

'Because you're going to fall in them heels!' he said, reaching out for her as she stumbled over a crack in the market. He wrapped his arm round her and pulled her close. Just then, Alice gasped and hid the shadows, confusing Lauren and Peter.

'What are you doing?' asked Peter, as Alice ducked into his front garden, hiding behind the wall. Lauren answered that question for him.

'Oh look who it is! My playerog a cousin!' Lauren sang. Joey stormed towards her and grabbed her hold of her, as Peter let go of her, not wanting to mess with Joey when he was angry, which surprised Joey slightly.

'Where's my sister?' Joey asked, holding her forearms

'She stayed with Lucy! So no need to worry your pretty head off and cause damage to the ego' Lauren said, walking away from him.

'Tell Alice I want her home by lunchtime!' She heard Joey tell Peter, before footsteps reached her ears.

'I'm taking you back to mine! Your Mum or Leylan can't see you like this!' said Joey, directing her to his house instead. Lauren sighed and stumbled after him, as he pulled her by the wrist. Joey shut the door and Lauren walked into the living room and flopped down on the sofa, watching him.

'Tired?' he asked. Lauren shook her head slowly, biting her lip. She slowly rose onto her knees and shuffled toward Joey, grabbing the front of his tshirt and pulling him towards her, him steady himself, as one of his hand gripped her hip and the other tangled in her hair, their foreheads pressing together.

'Lauren...' Joey whispered, tucking Lauren's hair over her shoulder and kissing her neck. Lauren allowed herself to enjoy the moment, before grabbing his face and pulling him back up to meet her eyes, moving in closer to his lips, his hands tightening in her hair and on her hips.

_'This is it!'_ Joey thought to himself, exciting himself inside

'You'll have to try harder than flirting with a girl in make me crack, Joseph Branning' Lauren said, Joey's eyes flying open, meeting Lauren's, who was smirking. Lauren sat back on the sofa and switched on the T.V, finding an episode of the Inbetweeners and settling down to watch it, leaving Joey stunned.

**WHAT?**

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) Ready for some drama and a revelation? **

**Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Lauren woke up the next day, with her head slightly sore. She pressed a hand to head and felt stitches in her head. She groaned and sat, taking in her surroundings. She looked round and frowned, wondering how she got into Joey's house, when the man himself walked into the room.

'Morning, sunshine. You okay?' he asked, handing her a coffe. Lauren would have answered, except Joey walked into the living room in just his boxers. He smirked at where Lauren was looking.

'Like what you see?' he asked. Lauren blinked, realising where she was looking and blushed a deep red.

'Shut up! I need to get going. Thanks for the coffee' said Lauren, gettingup to quick and stumbling. Joey rushed forward and caught her.

'You okay?' he asked, concerned. Lauren nodded, but clutched her forehead.

'I got into a fight last night and someone slapped me, sending me into the table full of glasses' said Lauren. Joey's grip tightened on her and she gasped.

'Ow, Joey! Careful' she said. Joey loosened his grip, before helping her sit down on the sofa. He passed her the coffee and two paracetamols and she accepted them.

'So, good night last night, was it?' Joey asked

'Yep. Haven't had that much since... Well, since before you came back' Lauren admitted, although Joey had a suspcion thatshe was going to say something else.

'Maybe we could go out sometime? Show me the clubs and where the hotspots are' Joey suggested. Lauren nodded, feeling herself getting hot and bothered. She quickly downed her coffee and stood up.

'Lauren?' Joey asked

'I'm fine. I need to go. My mum will be wondering where I am' said Lauren, but Joey grabbed her arm. She turned towards him and he pulled her to him. Lauren gasped as her fingers clutched his biceps, checking him out.

'I swear, Lauren. You're close to cracking. Just let go, babe' he whsipered in her ear. Lauren's legs felt like jelly and it was a good thing he was holding her, otherwise she would be on the floor.

'Joey..' Lauren gasped. She knew she was close to cracking, but she didn't want to give in just yet, but if Joey carried on what he was doing, there was a strng possibilty that Alice would come home finding them doing something very unappropiate on the sofa. Luckily, for her, her phone blasted to life, shattering the moment. Lauren dug around in her bag, finding her phone just as it stoppd ringing. She sighed as she saw her Mum had rung her.

'I need to go. See you later' she said, rushing past Joey and out of the front door...

* * *

Lauren slammed the door behind her and rested her head against the door, breathing heavily. She breathed out and turned round, almost walking straight into her Mum, who looked disapproving at her.

'Where were you last night, Lauren?' Tanya demanded. Lauren sighed.

'I went out with gang and then stayed at Alice's' Laurenr eplied. It only struck her then that she didn't know when the hell Alice had returned and made a mental note to ask her later.

'Well, still you could've called Lauren! I was worried sick!' Tanya said

'MUM! I'm fine, okay?' said Lauren, thankful that her hair was hiding her stitches. Tanya sighed as Lauren moved to the stairs.

'Where are you going?' asked Tanya

'I'm going for a shower! is that enough of 20 qustions?' Lauren asked, rushing up the stairs before Tanya questioned her more...

* * *

Laer that day, when Lauren had rcovered slightly from her hangover, she decided to take Leylan out for the day.

'Leylan, come on!' Lauren called, wincing as a sharp pain shot her through her abdomen. Earlier, she had been experiencing stomach pains, but she put that down to been hungover, but now it was worse.

'Coming! Canwe go now?' Leylan asked, as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Lauren nodded and reached for his coat, letting out a cry of pain as she did.

'Mummy?' asked Leylan, worriedly. Lauren smiled through her painat her son.

'I'm fine, darling I promise. Mummy's just got tummy ache' Lauren said, clutching her side tighter.

'Mummy?' asked Leylan. He wasn't silly. He knew when his Mum was in pain, and now was one of them times and the house was empty. Lauren could feel her legs weakening.

'Leylan, darling! I want you to be a brave boy... and go get help, okay?' Lauren told her son. He didn't need asking twice and rushed to the door, throwing it open and running down the steps.

'UNCLE JOEY!' Leylan screamed as he saw his Uncle. Joey turned at hearing his nephew scream his name.

'Leylan? You okay? Where your Mum?' Joey asked, looking round for Lauren.

'She's in pain and she needs help, Uncle Joey!' Leylan said, grabbing Joey's hand and pulled him towards the Brannings. Joey saw Lauren laid on the floor, only just consious and rushed up the steps into the house, falling to his knees beside her.

'Right, Leylan. Call an ambulance, can you do that for me?' asked Joey. Leylan nodded and dialled the emergency number, as Joey cradled Lauren in his arms.

'Lauren? Lo, wake up! Wake up, it's Joey!' Joey said, trying to rouse her. Lauren's eyes flickered open and she smiled, although Joey knew it was causing her pain.

'Lauren, stay awake... Save your breath!' he said, as Lauren opened her mouth.

'Joey... I need you to promise me something!' she rasped. Joey nodded.

'Leylan, look after him, yeah?' Lauren askd, her eyes closing and Joey shook her gently to rouse her, confused to what Lauren was saying.

'Lauren? Stay awake... Shouldn't I try and find out who his Dad is? Surely he should be the on to look after him, even though Tanya and Max would fight for him...' said Joey. Lauren shook her and gathered her breath.

'Joey... He's yours. Leylan's your son' she manage to tell him, before her eyes flickered shut, leaving Joey stunned and shocked...

* * *

**:D All will be explained in the next two chapters :) R&R xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for this late update! You were to suppose to have it last night but the horrible spoiler I read last night about Joey, I couldn't continue writing. **

**But fear not, I'm slowly getting back into it after having a Twitter covo with my Jouren girls on Twitter (You know who are girls, thankyou!) **

**Enjoy :) x**

* * *

As Joey rode with Lauren in the ambulance, to the hospital, with Leylan sat besides him, all he could think of was what Lauren had told just before she had passed out.

_**Leylan was his son. He had a son.**_

'Uncle Joey? Mummy's going to be okay isn't she?' Leylan asked. Joey was in his own world, trying to remember when he and Lauren actually slept together. He was jolted out his world when Leylan punched him on the arm, hard.

'Ow!' Joey exclaimed, shocked at his son's strength that he could punch that hard.

'Sorry, but you didn't answer me. She's going to be okay, isn't she?' Leylan asked, his sacredness showing in his voice. Joey pulled his son to him and hugged him.

'She's going to be fine. She'll be completely fine' said Joey, staring at the unconscious form of Lauren...

* * *

'Whats her name?' asked a doctor as they rushed Lauren through the double doors and down a corridor.

'Lauren Branning'

'Her age?'

'19' Joey replied

'Has she taken anything or drunk anything?' asked a nurse

'No, not that I know of!' replied Joey, shaking his head. The doctor and nurse nodded and told him to wait outside the room, as they wheeled Lauren away from him.

'Where are they taking my mummy? Leylan asked. Joey looked at Leylan, who he had in his arms. Joey sighed and walked over to a row of chairs where they sat down.

'They're going to make her better' replied Joey, stroking his sons head. Leylan started to cry and it slightly scared Joey.

'Leylan?' he asked, unsure of what to do. Leylan looked up at him, tears working their way down his cheeks.

'What if she goes to heaven? I won't have anyone!' Leylan cried. This touched something deep within Joey and on impulse, he lifted Leylan into his arms and sat him on his knee.

'Leylan, listen to me. Your mum is going to be okay, I promise. And you won't ever be alone, I'll look after you. You're my-' Joey cut himself off as he realised what he was about to say. It wasn't up to him to tell Leylan, it was down to Lauren and whether she would want to tell Leylan that his father was actually sitting besides.

'Thankyou, Uncle Joey' said Leylan, hugging Joey. It broke Joey's heart when he called him Uncle Joey, but he knew when the right time came, it would be worth it...

* * *

It was two hours later, when Tanya and Max burst into the hospital waiting room, where Leylan and Joey were now seated. The door banging open jolted Joey awake. He shook his head and cleared his throat, relaxing as he saw Max and Tanya standing in the doorway.

'Joey, what the hell has happened?' asked Max calmly. Joey looked at Leylan, who was still asleep on his chest. He laid Leylan down on the sofa, covering him with his jacket, before sitting down in a chair next to Max.

'I don't know.. All I know is that she was in pain because Leylan came and got me and the next I knew we were in the ambulance..' said Joey. Max sighed.

'Anything else?' he asked Joey. Joey shook his head. It was silent for a few minutes, before Tanya clicked her fingers, remembering something.

'She wasn't having stomach pains, was she?' Tanya asked.

'Well, she was clutching her sides, but I don't know... possibly... why?' Joey asked. Tanya sighed.

'She was complaining of stomach ache earlier. But she put it down to been hungover, but when I think about it now... Stomach pains wouldn't cause that much pain' said Tanya. Joey opened his mouth to say something, when the door opened to reveal a doctor.

'How is she?' asked Tanya, getting to feet, along with Joey and Max. The doctor sighed and looked at his clipboard.

'She's got appendictis. We're prepping her now for surgery' said the doctor. Tanya gasped and Max put an arm round her, kisisng her temple.

'Can I see her?' asked Joey. The doctor nodded and Joey followed him out of the room and towards Lauren's room, leaving Leylan asleep and in the comforting surroundings of his grandparents...

* * *

'Be quick' said the doctor. Joey nodded and squirted the santiziter on his hands, rubbing it in. He pushed the door opened and stepped into the room. The bleeps of the machines calming him as he knew she was okay. He walked over to her and watched her for a few seconds.

'Can I touch her?' Joey asked a nurse that was in the room. The nurse shook her head sorrowfully. She didn't know the guy, but she knew love when she saw it.

'Lauren, babe... You'd better wake up from this operation soon, cause we need to have a little chat about something you said earlier...' Joey whispered in her ear, his tone sounding slightly harsh. He left the room after taking a deepbreath and headed back to where he left Leylan. He looked through the window, watching Leylan closely.

'He looks so much like his mum, acts like her too sometimes' said Max, making Joey jump. Max handed Joey a cup of coffee and Joey accepted it, smiling his thanks.

'I can see that' Joey chuckled. Max chuckled too, staring at his grandson.

'You know, when she told us she was pregnant, I was so mad! I wanted to kill the guy that had attacked my daughter, but when she said she was keeping the baby...' Max shook his head, laughing slightly before continuing. 'I don't know how she could or why she wanted to keep her attackers baby... but as Leylan grew up and became more like Lauren and not the father, I was grateful... because I've never seen Lauren so happy and I couldn't ask for a better grandson'. Joey was silent for a few minutes, his pale face starting to sweat slightly.

'Has she ever... talked about his father?' Joey asked

'Nope. Don't want to know who he is either. Because I swear, if I ever see him or Lauren sees him again and tells me, I will kill him, Joey. I will make him pay for what he did to my daughter' Max threatened. Joey gulped silently and nodded.

'A-And i'll help you, Uncle Max' Joey said, trying to keep the fear out his voice. Max smiled, before entering the waiting room, leaving Joey outside,

_**Wonder how'd you react when and IF you find out I'm the father, Uncle Max? You'd have my head on a platter!**_Joey thought, his hand shaking as he finished his coffee...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thankyou for all your lovely reviews :) Mean a lot :)**

**Think I have some explaining to do, don't I? Well here it is :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

It was three days later, and in those three days, Max's words had rung in Joey's ears, going round his head like a record stuck on repeat.

**_I will kill him, Joey. I will make him pay for what he did to my daughter_**

Joey banged his head repeatedly againt his headboard in frustration. Why couldn't he remember that night he slept with his own cousin? Surely to God, he'd remember something like that... Right?

'Joey?' You okay?' asked Alice, from behind the closed door, making him jump slightly.

'Yeah why?'

'Have you got someone in there with you?' she asked. Joey frowned and shot a confused look at the door.

'No! Why?' he asked

'Well, your headboard was banging against the wall...' said Alice. Joey smirked and laughed inwardly.

'I can assure you, Alice. No one is in here. It was me. I'm just banging my head against it!' said Joey. Alice didn't reply and Joey assumed she had gone downstairs, because of the frustrated sigh she made before walking away from the door. After he made sure she was gone, he got out of bed and grabbed his jeans and a top, before heading for the bathroom to take a shower...

* * *

That evening, Lauren returned home, under strict instructions that shes rests for a week. She glanced over at Joey's house and sighed. She followed her parents and Leylan into the house and sat on the sofa.

'Anything we can do for you, Lauren?' asked Tanya. Lauren thought for a minute, before replying.

'Do you mind taking Leylan out for the night? I just some time to recouperate and I'll be back to myself quicker' said Lauren. Max and Tanya thought for a minute.

'Well, we could take him out for the evening, show him round London... Stay over for the night' suggested Tanya to Max. Max thought for a minute, before nodding.

'Fine. If thats what you want, then yeah, we will. You going to be okay?' Max asked Lauren. Lauren smiled reassurely and nodded.

'I'll be fine. Abi's at Jays, Joey and Alice aren't that far away and neither is Uncle Jack' informed Lauren. Max nodded, but still looked unsure, before allowing Tanya to drag him out of the room...

* * *

An hour later, Max, Tanya and Leylan were ready to go.

'I'll miss you, mummy' said Leylan, hugging Lauren tightly. Lauren hugged him back

'I'll miss you too, baby. Behave and be a good boy' she said. Leylan nodded and pulled his hat on his head, smiling toothily, before running to his Grandparents. A few minutes, alter Lauren watched as they drove down the market and ruond the corner, before turning her attention to Joey's house. She rushe dback to her house, been careful not to pull her stitches and got changed into her leggings and a loose jumper. She put on a bit of foudation and brushed her hair, tmaing it, before her phone. She walked down the stairs and grabbe dher jacket, slinging her trainers on her feet. She opened the door and locked it behind her, before heading over to Joey's. She knocked on the door and waited.

'Lauren? SHouldn't you be resting?' asked Alice, as she opened the door a few seconds later. Lauren plastered a smile on her face as she answered ALice.

'Is your brother in? Need a word with him' Lauren questioned, just as Joey poked his head round the living room doorframe.

'Alice, go out. I need to talk to Laurn' he said, his gaze soley focused on Lauren. Alice spun round to face him with her eyes wide.

'WHAT?' she demanded

'Alice, just go out. Go to Dad's or go see some friends, I need to speak to Lauren!' Joey snapped. Alice's eyes blazed with anger and she pushed past Lauren and stormed down the market.

'Joey, seriously?' Lauren asked. Joey walked towards her and pulled her into the house, slamming the door shut.

'OW! JOEY!' Lauren shouted, her stiches pulling

'You have A LOT of explaining to do to me!' Joey ordered as he slammed the living room down shut. Lauren sat on the sofa, her eyes wide. She knew Joey was angry, but she also knew what his temper was like when h was angry and she didn't like it.

'Just calm down, okay' Lauren asked

'CALM DOWN? LAUREN, YOU TOLD ME THREE DAYS AGO, I HAD A SON1 A SON WHAT I KNEW NOTHING ABOUT UNTIL ABOUT THREE, MAYBE FOUR, WEEKS AGO!' Joey screamed at her. He clenched his fist. He knew she hated it when he was angry, but he couldn't help it. She had kept this a secret from him for six years. The room was silent for a minute, before Laurne spoke.

'Do you remember that night?' she asked tentively. Joey looked at her, from where he was stood and shook his head.

'Do you?' he asked, watching as Lauren nodded slowly.

'Then, tell me what happened' Joey asked calmly.

_Flashback - Six years ago._

_'JOEY! OVER HERE!' Lauren yelled at him. Joey smiled widely at her and picked her up, swinging him around. She hadn't seen him in a year, since he moved across to the other side of London with his Dad and his sister._

_'Lo! I've missed you!' he said, making Lauren smile._

_'Missed you too' she answered, handing him a drink. He smiled and accepted it from her. Throughout the night, they proceeded to get more drunk with each other, catching up up on the year that they hadn't seen each other._

_'So, anything changed?' Joey asked, as they sat on the stairs to Lucy's house, watching the partygoers and Lucy have a good time at Lucy and Peter's birthday bash._

_'What do you think?' Lauren asked pointedly, giving Joey the 'What-Do-You-Think' look. Joey chuckled and Lauren rested her head on Joey's shoulder._

_'Anything changed with Derek and Alice?' she asked him. She felt Joey nod._

_'Alice has gone abck to Mum's. They went through a whole court. Evetually, me and Alice got separated, after a lie what Mum made up.' saud Joey, tensing up._

_'What lie?' Lauren asked_

_'Mum said that Derek hit her. Even got her friend, whose a make up artist, to put a bruise on Alice's face while she was asleep, the night before the court case. Alice was staying with Mum, as Alice had chosen to because she was upset about the upcoming event.. The court believed her and placed Alice back in her full time care...' said Joey. Lauren stared at him with her mouth open._

_'The cow!' Lauren said, Joey laughed._

_'Yep. But then... Never mind' said Joey, deciding against telling Lauren what had happened after the court case._

_'What?'_

_'Never mind!' said Joey. Lauren sighed._

_'I'll ask you all not before you give in... You know I will' Lauren pointed out. Joey sighed._

_'He beat me. Was so angry at loosing Alice, I got the brunt of his anger... Was in hospital for two weeks. Since then, I've hated him with a passion...' said Joey. Lauren gasped and a hand went to her mouth to stop the horrifed gasp coming out of her mouth._

_'Joey!' she whsipered, as he pulled his top up to reveal a scar were a some glass had pierced him. He let the shirt drop and looked Lauren, who looked like was going to be sick._

_'Lauren? Babe?' he asked, just as she clambered to her feet and rushed into a spare bedroom, Joey following her._

_'My own Uncle hit you? His own flesh and blood?' Lauren shouted, her anger coming out. _

_'Lo, it's okay! Alright, I'm not living with him anymore!' Joey said, trying to restrain his cousin._

_'It's okay? IT'S OKAY? HITTING YOUR CHILD IS NOT OKAY, JOEY!' Lauren screamed. She stormed past him and headed for the bedroom door._

_'Where are you going?' Joeyasked, watching her._

_'I'm going to pay Uncle Derek a visit!' she said. Joey rushed forward and slammed his hand on the door, shutting easily._

_'You are NOT going to see him, Lo!'_

_'Why nit?' she asked_

_'Because he could hurt you! And I'm not having you hurt!' Joy said, grabbing her by the forearms. Lauren breathed heavily, staring at Joey, before starting a struggle._

_'Let go of me, Joey. I want to hurt him!' she said, pushing again Joey's chest to get out of the room. A struggle erupted between them, before Joey suddenly swooped in and kissed her. Lauren froze for a second, before shoving him away._

_'WHAT THE HELL?' she shrieked at him. Joey looked at her, breathing heavily, before moving into kiss her again. This time, she didn't push him away. It was only when his jackt hit the floor, that Joey realised what he was doing._

_'Shit! What the hell am I doing?' he said, backing away from Lauren, horrified at what he done._

_'Joey, it's okay' said Lauren, stepping closer to him. He allowed her to pull him back into a kiss, before pulling away again._

_'Lauren, no! You're not thinking straight! he said, grabbing her hand as it crept lower. _

_'I am' she whispered against his lips. There was no denying that he wanted her, but she was fourteen, he was twenty._

_'Joey, stop thinking about the negatives. I want you and I know you want me too' she whispered_

_'Lo, you don't know what you're asking of me!' Joey tried to step away, but Lauren was stronger than what she looked like and forced him to sit down on the bed, before she straddled him._

_'Lo.. Don't' he whispered, as a last attempt to persuade Lauren not to do this. But his body betrayed him as he leaned in to kiss her. Lauren responded, her arms wrapping round his neck as he made the kiss deeper. His hands clutched her waist and picked her up, laying her on the bed, so he was towering over her, before kissing her deeply again, his hands travelling lower, as his lips found her sweet spot, emitting a loud moan from her mouth, as her fingers threaded through his hair roughly..._

_End of flashback_

'So, do you remember now? I think you know the rest...' said Lauren, looking at Joey, who was lost in a daze, as the memory he had kept hidden deep in his memories came crashing to the surface...

* * *

**So, what do you think? R&R :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't know if you guys have had trouble with the reviews on your Fanfictions, just that someone tweeted me saying they couldn't reply through reviews... Hopefully, it will be fixed soon :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter as Lauren finally made Joey remember ****_that _****night. How will Joey react? Let's find out :)  
**

**Just a slightly pre warning, Lauren may come across as a bit of cow in the flashbacks, but Joey and Lauren were as bad as each other, attitude wise, when they were younger in this story.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Joey was silent for a few minutes, taking the memory in. Lauren watched as he relived the memory in his head. She got to her feet, only for Joey to shoot her a look, which clearly meant stay there and don't go near him. Lauren swallowed silently and waited. A few minutes later, Joey rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

'Lucy's birthday party. Of course it was... The only way you could get drunk' breathed Joey, as he finally looked at her. Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but Joey cut her off.

'Does Lucy know? About that night?' Joey questioned. He watched as Lauren shook her head.

'Then how the hell did she find out I cheated on her?' Joey asked, his voice low. Lauren tore her gaze away from him.

'I don't know' she said, her voice shaky. She saw Joey walk closer to her out of the corner of her eye.

'Lauren, what did you tell Lucy?' He asked, his eyes blazing into her head. Lauren glacned at him, a smirk on her face.

'I told her you slept Milly, remember? Your ex before you got with Lucy'

'Milly wasn't even there, Lauren. Lucy didn't even know about her!' Joey exclaimed. Lauren chcukled slightly.

'Which made it even more easier for Lucy to believe it' Lauren said, a hint of smugness behind her tone. Joey eyes blazed with anger even more.

'What did you say to her?' he asked dangerously.

_Flashback_

_Lauren woke up and it took her a minute to remember what had happened. She sat up quickly, the alcohol making her head swim. She clutched it before remembering Joey. She cursed herself as she looked besides her and found him asleep. She looked at him before a plan formed in her head. She knew Joey well enough to see that he was unhappy with Lucy and the perfect plan formed in her mind. She quickly and silently got r dressed and placed her heels on her feet, before taming her hair. She took a deep breath, casting one last look at Joey, before leaving the room._

_'LUCY! LUCY!' Lauren shouted over the music. Lucy smiled and made her way over to her._

_'Hey Luce, you seen Joey?' Lauren asked_

_'No. Haven't seen him for about an hour.. Hope he's okay' Lucy said, only realising that her boyfriend wasn't around. _**(A/N: Lucy is a year older than Lauren. Lucy is 15 in this flashback)**

'_Well, I have. Wanna know?' Lauren asked, watching as Lucy nodded_

_'Remember his ex, Milly? She turned up looking for him. I saw them head into a spare bedroom together...' Lauren said. She watched as Lucy eyes filled with tears. She hugged her tightly and assured her it was going to be alright._

_'But I really love him... Why would he cheat on me?'_

_'He's always been a player. Always has been, always will be. Best thing to do is dump him. Get out before you get hurt or he does it again' suggested Lauren. Lucy looked at her with tear stained eyes and nodded._

_'Let me get you another drink' said Lauren, putting her arm round Lucy, as she saw Joey looking for her on the staircase. She quickly led Lucy into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them before Joey saw..._

_End of flashback_

* * *

'You evil cow! How could you do that?' Joey proclaimed, his face shocked. Lauren smirked.

'I knew you better than you knew yourself back then. I knew you were unhappy and wasn't willing to hurt Lucy, so I did it for you' she said. Joey could only just contain his anger and Lauren knew he was close to snapping.

'Well, why did she wait nearly two months to finish it with me?' Joey question, through gritted teeth

'I convinced her that it would be too suspcious if she broke up with you then, so I told her to wait a bit. Just took a lot of sly convincing that you'd eventually do it again, before she relented' said Lauren smugly. Joey growled low in his throat, clenching his fist, a movement Lauren saw.

'Come on, I can see that your itching to scream at me! So do it!' Lauren was seriously testing his patience now. But Joey had more things he wanted answering.

'You told your Dad you were attacked... Why didn't you tell him it was that dude who you were going with at the time?'

'Well, I could hardly tell Dad the truth could I? Oh Dad, my baby's father, it's Joey, our Joey. you know, your nephew, my cousin' she glowered, her eyes sparkling with glee.

'Don't get funny, Lauren! Not with me!' Joey shouted.

'Aw why not? Joey getting mad? I saw you with kids when we were younger. You treated them like bits of dirt on the bottom of your shoes'

'What do you mean?' asked Joey, his voice dangerous

'Alice? When she was younger? Whenever she wanted you for comfort, you pushed her away like she was piece of trash' said Lauren. Joey snapped then. He grabbed Lauren by the forearms and slammed her agaisnt the wall, only Lauren wasn't scared. She gripped his becips tightly.

'What's wrong, Joey? Mad because I'm telling the truth and you know it?' Lauren taunted. Joey growled again and shook her.

'YOU KNEW NOTHING, LAUREN! NOTHING ABOUT ME OR ALICE OR DEREK! SO YOU DARE THINK I PUSHED ALICE AWAY!' Joey screamed. Lauren laughed in his face.

'I knew you better than ANYONE, Joey! You didn't want Alice to be your sister. You loved the attention as a little kid! You were furious when Alice came along. You didn't start caring for her properly until after Derek hit your hit Mum for the first time!' Lauren shouted. Joey didn't have a comeback, and his grip had loosened.

'Hit a nerve, have I? Not a first' Lauren said, before pushing him away and heading for the drink cabinet, feeling Joey's eyes burning into her skin...

* * *

'So, why didn't you try to contact me when you knew Leylan was mine?' Joey asked, sitting down on the sofa, his anger disappearing slightly.

'Let's think... because you were halfway across London or somewhere and you changed your mobile and email! Why didn't you contact me?' Lauren retorted.

'Excuse me?' Joey asked

'I've always keep the same phone number, house number even, yet no contact' said Lauren. Joey snatched the whiskey she had handed him and drunk it in one, Lauren watching him. They were silent for a few minutes, Lauren sitting down in the chair, while Joey was lost in his thoughts while sat on the sofa.

'When was he born?' Joey asked quietly. Lauren was silent for a few minutes

'Thirteenth of Febuary 2007' she eventually answered. Joey nodded, his eyes slightly watery.

'What was he like when he was born?' Joey asked again. Even if he wasn't a part of Leylan's life for the first six years, he wanted to know about it.

'He was quiet. He slept all night thankfully. He had a good sleeping pattern, which was good for me and Abi' Lauren chuckled slightly. Joey smiled. He watched her for a few seconds, frowning when she got up. Lauren watched him intently as she sat down besides him, pulling out her phone. She fumbled about with it for a few minutes, before handing it to Joey.

'That's Leylan. A few minutes after he was born' Lauren said, her voice clouded with emotion. She watched as Joey's eyes widened in awe and stroked the screen.

'My son' he whispered faintly. Lauren smiled and watched as he scanned through the 'Leylan' photo album on Lauren's Iphone. She watched as a range of emotions flickered across his face. As he reached the end, he handed the phone back to Lauren, watching her closely. Their hands brushed and their eyes locked, before Joey grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Lauren responded and wrapped her arms round his neck tightly and felt his tounge asking for permission to enter her mouth. She granted his want and found him pushing her down onto the sofa, him towering over her. He pulled away slightly, feeling her move uncomfortably under him. opening his eyes to see hers open and seeing a pained look on her face.

'Lauren?' he whsipered against her lips, confusedly.

'My stitches' she whispered. Joey gasped and carefully climbed off her, making Lauren frown.

'Joey, I didn't say stop... Your weight was near my stitches thats all' she said. Joey looked surprised, before he remembered something.

'Lauren Branning, are you giving in?' Joey teased. Lauren bit her lip, as she remembered the game she had started the other week. She wanted him, she knew that and she wanted Leylan to know his Dad, but was she ready to tear her famiily apart for the sake of her child and her needs?

'Looks like I am, doesn't it?' Lauren answered him. Joey smiled wolfishly and Lauren pulled him down to meet her lips again in a passionate kiss, finally giving Joey want he wanted.

_**I got the girl**_ Joey thought, as he lifted Lauren into his arms and carried her to his bedroom...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**My good god, how emotional was tonights episode? I still crying :'( **

**Anyway, hope this last chapter will stop the tears... or bring happy tears :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Joey awoke the night morning to find Lauren wrapped in his arms. They hadn't done anything, mainly due to the fact that Joey forbaded it because of Lauren's stitches and didn't want to hurt her. She respected his desicion, even though it took a lot of persuasion.

'You okay?' Lauren asked, making Joey jump. He smiled down at her and kissed her head.

'I'm perfect now I've got you in my arms' he said, making Lauren's heart melt. She smiled at him and reached up to kiss him, ignoring the pain of her stitches. She pulled away from the lazy kiss and sat up.

'Do you mind if I take a shower?' she asked. Joey smirked

'Mind if I join?' he asked. Lauren hit him on the arm and laughed, before heading for the bathroom and taking her shower...

* * *

Half an hour later, Lauren headed back into the bedroom, laughing at Joey expression on his face as she walked back into the room, her towel tied securely round her body.

'Jesus, Lo! If you didn't have stitches in your side, you'd be back in this bed right now!' Joey growled, his voice sounding strangled.

'Well, you can make it up to me soon, promise' she said. Joey didn't reply and when Laurent urned to look at him, he looked close to crying.

'Joey? Whats wrong?' she asked, her voice worried. He backed away from her, as she got nearer to him, maing her frown.

'Stay away!' he said, putting his hands out infront of him. Lauren frowned.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' she proclaimed. Joey sighed and walked towards her, turning her round and pushing her fently infront of the mirror and it was only then she saw the bruises from when Joey had slammed her against the wall in a fit of anger last night.

'Joey...' said Lauren, looking at him through the mirror 'It's okay, you were angry and you had ever right to be'

'I'm like him! I'm like him! I'm like my Dad!' Joey panicked. Lauren eyes widened and grabbed his face in her hands, locking their eyes.

'Joesph Branning, you listen to me! You are NOTHING like your Dad!' Lauren said forcefully.

'I hurt you! I physically hurt you and thats what he did to me and Mum! Oh god, I'm not fit to be a Dad. Not if I'm like him, not if I'm like-'

**SMACK!**

Joey clutched his cheek as Lauren delivered a harsh slap to his cheek. He looked at her in shock, as did Lauren at her actions.

'What was that for?' he demanded

'To stop you rambling! Joey, you are nothing like your Dad, I promise you! Your kind and gentle! Not like him, believe me when I say that' she said. Joey saw the honesty in her eyes and slowly nodded.

'Okay. But I promise you! I will never do ANYTHING like thatto you again for as long as we live' Joey said, the honesty pouring out of his mouth and eyes. Lauren smiled.

'I know you won't' she said gently and reached up to kiss him deeply but gently...

* * *

Later that day, Joey and Lauren headed to Walford General, for a check up on Lauren. They waited for an hour, before Lauren's name was finally called.

'Thank god for that' Joey muttered as he walked behind her and followed her into the room. They took a seat near a desk and smiled at the nurse.

'So Lauren, how are you feeling?'

'Yeah, better. Don't hurt as much thankfully' she said. The nurse smiled and jotted some notes down.

'Any sickness or dizzyness?'

'Nope, none at all. Just been getting plenty of rest like you suggested' Lauren lied slightly, shooting a smirk in Joey's direction next to her. After a few minutes, after the nurse had checked Lauren over, the nurse let her go.

'Oh I have a question' Joey said, stopping Lauren in her tracks as she headed for the door.

'You do?' she asked confusedly.

'Yeah.. Erm, when is she allowed to have... intercouse?' Joey asked. Lauren eyes widened in slightl horror.

'JOSEPH!' she screamed, covering her face with her hands. The nurse chuckled.

'It's fine, Lauren. I get this a lot... She should be fine by the end of next week' the nurse said. Joey just had time to yellhis thanks to her, before Lauren dragged him out of the room and back to the Square.

'OH MY GOD, JOEY! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU-' Lauren tiarade was cut off when a scream echoed through the Square.

'MUMMY!' Leylan screamed. Lauren turned just in time to catch her son as he barrelled into her. She was lucky that he missed her stitches otherwise she would screaming murder.

'Leylan! You okay, darling?' she asked, her anger disappearing, much to the relief of Joey, as she was slightly scary when she was very angry.

'Yeah, I missed you!' Leylan said, smiling at his Mum.

'Aww missed you too darling' Lauren said, smiling back at him and ruffling his hair softly. Leylan grabbed Lauren's hand.

'Can we go to the park?' he asked

'Go on then, don't see why not' Lauren said, before turning to Joey ' our convosation isn't over' she warned, pointing a finger at him as Leylan dragged her away...

* * *

The next morning, Joey awoke, looking out his window and glacning over at Lauren's house, frowning when he saw her getting into a taxi. He grabbed his phone and texted her.

_Where you going? Saw you get into a taxi :) J X. _He waited a few minutes, before Lauren replied.

_Have some things to take care of. Be back soon :) L X. _Joey wondered what she needed to do, as he thought they had solved everything at the hospital yesterday. It couldn't have been another check up appointment, he was certain. It was early evening when Lauren texted him.

_You home alone? L X_

_Yes, why? J X_. He didn't get a reply, just a knock at the door. He was lucky that Alice had gone out with her friends from home, as the knocking wouldn't cease.

'You trying to bang the door down?' Joey questioned as he swung it open, surprised to see Leylan with her. Lauren pushed past him, pulling Leylan with her.

'Wait here, darling. Okay?' she asked. Leylan nodded and watched as his Mum dragged his 'Uncle' into the living room. Lauren shut the door behind them and turned to faace Joey.

'Do you want to tell Leylan now?' she asked. Joey frowned and cocked his head.

'Ay?'

'Do you want to tell Leylan about you?' Lauren repeated.

'Why kind of a question is that?' Joey asked her, the scarcasm slightly evident. Lauren rolled her eyes and exited the room, making Joey sigh and shake his head. He sat down on the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face. He wa son his own for about ten minutes, before Leylan entered the room and walked over to him. It was in that moment, that Joey noticed Leylan had his eyes and mouth. He smirked inwardly, as he knew why Leylan had Lauren wrapped tightly round his little finger.

'You okay?' Joey asked him

'Are you my Daddy?' Leylan asked. Joey eyes filled with tears as the word 'Daddy' slipped from his Son's mouth.

'Yes, I am. I am your Daddy' Joey confirmed. Leylan stayed completely still for a few seconds, before bursting into tears. On impulse, Joey hugged his son onto his knees and rocked him slightly.

'Hey, now what's wrong?' Joey asked, stroking his Son's head.

'I finally found my Daddy!' Leylan cried, hugging Joey tightly. Joey smiled and let his own tears fall. He heard sobbing from the doorway and turned his head to see Lauren watching from the doorway.

'Why are you crying?' Joey laughed. Laurne shook her head and smiled watery at him.

'I've always imagined this moment... I'm okay' Lauren said, choking on her words. Joey held open his arm that wasn't wrapped round his son and Lauren rushed into him, hugging Joey and their son tightly.

'Are we a family now?' asked Lelyan. Lauren and Joey looked at each other and nodded.

'Yeah...' started Joey

'We're a family' finished Lauren, kissing her son on the forehead and hugged him and Joey again, as a family was finally reunited...

* * *

**Only joking! We haven't had the Drama yet. What happens now Leylan knows his Dad? Cna he keep it to himself or will he revealwho his father really is?**

** R&R :D Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for the review guys :D**

**Now, we all know a hyper seven year old won't keep secrets for too long... Right?**

**Shall we find out if Leylan reveals all? **

**Enjoy :) x**

* * *

A week had passed since Lauren had told Joey and Leylan the truth and it was safe to say that, keeping Leylan from blurting out who his father was, was proving more than difficult than Lauren had imagined. She had to keep bribing him with promises to get him to keep his mouth shut. Although, now Leylan was started to get tired of Lauren telling him what not to do, which is why they were currently in an argument in the living room of Joey's house.

'But why Mummy?' Leylan shouted

'Because, Leylan! Mine and your fathers relationship isn't like anyoones else!' Lauren said, sounding frustrated. Leylan folded his arms at his Mum.

'But you're together and you love each other, so its not different!' Leylan retailated. Lauren eyes widened in shock. **_Love?_**

_'_Leylan! You tell Grandma and Granddad who your father is, I'll take back the trip to DisneyLand for your birthday next year! And Santa won't bring you any presents for Christmas!' Lauren said sternly. Leylan scowled before storming over to the sofa and flinging himself on it, sulking. Lauren sighed and put her head in hands. She jumped when she felt two hands on her shoudlers.

'What's going on? I've got a Son who seemed to be sulking and a girlfriend who seems stressed' inquired Joey. He watched as Leylan pointed to Lauren.

'Mummy's been mean to me!' he said. Joey raised an eyebrow and looked at Lauren.

'Care to elaborate?' he questioned, making Lauren sigh.

'He wants to tell my Mum and Dad who his father is' Lauren answered, making Joey's eyes widened. He looked at his son and sighed, before stooping down to his level and taking his sons small hands in his.

'Son, listen. Me and your Mum... Our realtionship, it isn't as straight forward as you think. If people found out that I was your Daddy, your Granddad would send me to the angels in heaven above... And I don't think you or your Mum want that do you?' Joey asked them. Lauren shook her head, while Leylan pouted, which Joey realised was the same as Lauren's.

'But Daddy! I want us to a family! A proper one' Leylan said, pouting even more. Joey smiled sadly at Leylan, before getting to his feet. A knock at the door gave Lauren a chance to escape the tension in the room. She returned a few minutes later with Denny.

'Hi Leylan. Would you like to come out and play?' he asked. Leylan looked at Lauren, asking permission. She nodded and Leylan smiled

'Yes please' he said to Denny, before following him out of the room. He turned to face his Mum.

'What time do you want me back?' he asked

'Meet me at Granddad's house in three hours. Do **NOT **go onto the roads!' Lauren warned. Leylan nodded, before rushing out of the door with Denny, shutting the front door behind him. Joey and Lauren looked at each other, before Lauren let the tears fall. Joey rushed over and hugged her tightly.

'He's right! He's right, Joey' she cried onto his shoulder.

'About what?' Joey asked gently, pulling away so he could lock their eyes together.

'Us being a family. A proper one. We can't have that here! And I want that. I want that so badly!' Lauren admitted. Joey pulled her in for another hug.

'I want that too, babe' he said, before pulling away as an idea popped into his head 'We'll go away for a weekend or something. Just us three, where no one knows us. Give us the chance to be a proper family' Joey continued, making Lauren smile.

'I'd like that' she admitted. Joey smiled at her and kissed her gently. Joey pulled away, only for Lauren to pull him back into a kiss, which soon turned heated. Lauren's back hit the wall as the passion came flooding back. However, Joey pulled away when he remembered something.

'Your stitches' he said, breathing heavily. Lauren smirked.

'They don't hardly hurt anymore, Joey. I'll be fine. Don't you remember what the nurse said to you?' Lauren said, raising an eyebrow. Joey smirked and nodded.

'Oh, I remember now' he said, before crushing their lips together in a bruising force, Lauren only happy to comply. She tightened her arms round his neck as her hands raked roughly through his hair. His hands settled on her hips and pulle dhim to her, elicting a moan from her throat. She pulled away, to catch her breath, although it didn't stop Joey's assult on her neck.

'Take me to bed, Joey!' she gasped as he sucked harshly on her sweet spot. He pulled away and she saw his eyes were completely black, taking her breath away. He pulled her back in for a rough kiss, before his hands slid up her thighs and lifted her effortlessly into his arms and led them to his bedroom, kicking the door shut...

* * *

After two hours of making up for lost time, Joey and Lauren were both utterly spent. Lauren was laid with her head resting on Joey's chest, listening to his erractic heartbeat as he tried tocontrol his breathing.

'Forgot how demanding you used to be when you wanted something bad enough!' he panted, as his hand ran through her sweaty, slightly damp hair.

'You were the same!' Laurne choked out, as she tried to control her own breathing. Joey chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, before tipping her forehead her up to press a lazy kiss to her lips. Lauren stroked the side of his face with her hand, as Joey gripped her hair. He felt her straddle him and push her tounge into his mouth, without permission. He responded, before pulling away slightly.

'God, you're insatiable!' he whsipered. Lauren giggled.

'That bother you?' she asked, as she rested their foreheads together. Joey shook his head.

'Not one bit' he said, before crushing their lips together again, the kiss turning from sweet and innocent to hot and passionate in a matter of seconds.

'Joey? You in there?' Alice's voice shattered the moment and the couple broke apart, Lauren gasping quietly. Joey saw the door handle turning slowly.

'NO! ALICE! Don't come in! I'm- I'm not feeling well!' he finished lamely. He silently gasped as Lauren hit him on the chest, hard.

'Well, you need anything? Soup? Ice cream?' she asked through the door.

'Yeah. Ice cream!'

'Okay, I'll get it from the kitchen'

'NO! I want the Cookie Dough one!' Joey shouted, knowing that the kitchen wasn't enough time to sneak Lauren out of the house.

'You hate Cookie Dough!' Alice questioned. Joey mentally slapped himself, frowning as Lauren began to get redressed.

'Well, I want it now! Just do it, Alice!' Joey demanded. He heard stormed out of the front door and the slam echoed through the house.

'What are you doing? I'm no where near done with you yet?' Joey insisted. Lauren rolled her eyes, as she slipped her white scooped necked top over her body and fastened her jeans.

'Which is why we're going away tonight. Just me and you. We'll just drive andsee where we end up' Lauren said.

'What about Leylan?' Joey questioned

'He'll be fine at my Mum and Dads, I promise' said Lauren, leaning down to kiss him, before managing to sneak out of the house, through the back door...

* * *

Lauren had managed to convince her parents to look after Leylan for the night, while she went to a friends house. She was currently waiting round the corner of the train station, where Joey said he would meet her. She smiled as he drove into view. She put her bag in the car and hopped into the passenger seat, kssing Joey hello, before putting her seatbealt on.

'So... Where to?' he asked.

'Just anywhere. I just wnt to be with you' Lauren said, softly, maing Joey smile. He started up the car and drove off...

* * *

'When's Mummy coming home?' Leylan asked Tanya, as she put him to bed, a few hours later.

'Tomorrow, darling. She'll be back tomorrow' Tanya answered his question. Leylan climbed into bed and smiled at Tanya, who tried her hardest to smile back.

'Night Grandma'

'Night, darling' she said, as she stepped out of the room, leaving the door open a crack, before heading back downstairs to Max.

'He asleep?' max asked, a glass of wine clutched in his hand.

'Out like a light' said Tanya, smiling at Max. She sat down next to him and cuddled into his side, reaching for her glass of wine and taking a sip of it, savouring the taste. A few minutes later, the phone rang, shattering the perfect bubble Tanya was in. She sighed and set her glass down, grabbing the phone.

'Hello?... Yes, this is she... WHAT!... Oh My God!... Yes, I'll be right there... Okay, Bye!' cried Tanya. Max looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

'Tan? What's wrong?'

'It's Lauren. She's been seriously hurt in a car crash!' Tanya cried...

* * *

R&R :D xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

**Shall we find out whose worse than who? **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Max and Tanya rushed throughthe doors of A&E and up to the desk.

'Lauren Branning? We're her parents. She was brought in from a car accident?' Tanya questioned the receptionist. The receptionist nodded and search for Lauren on the computer.

'Just through them doors and-'

**'LAUREN!' **yelled Tanya, as she spotted her daughter sat on a chair through some double doors. Lauren looked up as her mother screamed her name.

'Mum!' cried Lauren. Tanya flung her arms round her, her tears soaking Lauren's jacket. Lauren hissed in pain as her Mum hugged her too tightly.

'Tanya, let her go! Let her go! You're hurting her' Max said, as he reached his wife and daughter. Tnaya pulled away and cupped her daughters face.

'Are you okay?' she asked

'Just bruised and sore, but I'll be fine' Lauren said, wincing as she moved her shoulder.

'We might have to rent a room out here, Lauren, for you. Have many times have you been in here now?' Max questioned. Lauren smiled lightly and then saw a nurse heading out of Joey's room.

'How is he?' she asked

'We've sedated him, giving his body the better chance to heal. He suffered a head injury and a broken rib. We don't know how serious the head injury at the moment till we take him for a CT scan, but I'll let you know more when we can' said the nurse. Behind Lauren, Max and Tanya frowned.

'Lauren? Whose in the room?' Max asked. Lauren opened her mouth to speak, when Alice and Derek rushed the doors.

'Where's my son?' Derek kissed at Lauren. Lauren pointed to the door next to her and Alice rushed to the window, as Max held Derek back.

'What was Joey doing with you?' Max asked. Lauren swallowed. She couldn't tell him the truth, especially not with Derek infront of her.

'He was driving me to Chelsea's house. I was walking, but he found me and told me he'd give me a lift, as he was heading to his mates house. I was nearly there, when this car just served onto our side of the road. Joey swerved to avoid it and ended up crashing...' Lauren lied. Max, Tanya and Derek looked at her, before relaxing slightly.

'Well, I'd rather he took you, rather than you walking. Even though I told you I'd take you' said Max, sighing. Alice entered Joey's room, with Drek following. Max watched them, before turning to Tanya.

'I'm going to go and find a coffee machine. Want one?' he asked. Tanya nodded, her attention soley focused on Lauren. Max sighed and headed through the doors, leaving Tanya and Lauren alone...

* * *

'You weren't going to a friends house were you?' tanya asked, after a few minuts in silence. Lauren froze next to her and glacned ather, worriedly.

'Yes, I told you. Joey was dropping me off' said Lauren, her nerves betraying her confidence. Tanya sighed.

'Lauren, are you with him?' Tanya asked buntly. Lauren's eye widened and she turned to look at her Mum.

'What? No, don't be stupid!' laughed Lauren. Tanya raised an eyebrow, warning her daughter to tell her the truth. Lauren sighed.

'Yes, I'm with him. Okay, we headed out of town for the night to spend some time alone' Lauren admitted, knowing her Mum wouldn't leave her alone until she admitted the truth. Tanya sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

'I knew it. When you told me he was Leylan's father, I knew it was a matter of time before the envitable happened' she said. Lauren sniffed and reached out to hold Tanya's hand, but she snatched it away.

'Mum?' questioned Lauren

'Finish it, Lauren. He's your cousin. Yes, you have a son, but that's the only reason why you're with him. Because you want a father figure in Leylan's life, it's not right to lead Joey on and you know it' said Tanya. Lauren's mouth dropped open in shock.

'Don't you dare tell me what to do! If I want to be with Joey! I will be with him!' Lauren hissed, lowering her voice, as some people walked past.

'Lauren! If you stay with him, your going to tear this family apart! And I'm not having that!' Tanya hisse dback. Lauren felt her eyes sting with tears at her mothers word. She wiped them however as she saw her Dad heading.

'You selfish cow!' Lauren said, getting to her feet and storming past her Dad, as he arrived back with the coffee's.

'Where she going?' Max asked. Tanya snapped out of her shocked state and shook her head.

'Lauren being Lauren' Tanya said. Max nodded, but the uncertain look that crossed his face made him suspicious...

* * *

Three days later, Lauren headed back to the hospital to how Joey was doing. Alice had texted her the other night, almost scaring the life out her, due her texts what she had recieved.

**Flashback**

_Lauren had gone home after her argument with her Mum. And she currently sat on her bed, cradling her rib, what was bruised. She groaned quietly as her mobile tinged, indicating she had message._

_**From: Alice**_

_**Joey's CT scan came back. Has swelling on the brain :'( A x**_

_Lauren heart jumped into her throat and she quickly sat up, letting out a quiet shout of pain as her rib protested against the movement._

_**To: Alice**_

_OMG! Swelling on the brain?! Lx _

_She waited a few minutes, before Alice texted her back._

_**From: Alice**_

_**Calm down! Didn't man to scare you. He's having the swelling reduced. He'll be fine. It's just a small operation. I promise :) A x**_

_Lauren slightly relaxed after that message, but was still terrfied. She dugged under her pillow and wrapped herself in Joey's jumper, inhaling his scent..._

**End of flashback**

Lauren found Joey's nurse coming out of his room and she rushed up to her.

'How is he?' she asked. Clara, Joey's nurse, smiled at her.

'He's awake and asking for you' she said. Lauren smiled her thanks and pushed the door opened to Joey's room, smiling as their eyes locked.

'Thank god you're okay' he said, as she rushed to him. She gently put her arms round him and hugged him, wishing she could hug him tightly.

'I should be saying that. Don't ever frighten me like that again!' Lauren scolded, slapping his arm. Joey forged pain and clutching his arm.

'Easy, babe! I'm sorry, okay. I promise I won't frighten you like that again' Joey said, grabbing her hand and running his thumb over her fingers gently.

'Good' said Lauren, before kissing him gently. She pulled away only for Joey to grip the back of her head and pulled her back in for a kiss. Lauren moaned quietly in her throat and clutched his shoulders gently with her hands.

'Joey...' she asked, during kisses 'What if someone sees' she gasped, he moved his lips to her neck. He pulled back and looked at her, their foreheads pressed together.

'I want to get out of here' Joey whispered. Lauren smiled gently and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

'I want you home too, but I want you better' Lauren reasoned. Joey sighed, knowing she was right. Lauren smiled and sat in the chair, holding his hand.

'Howse your head?' she asked

'Alright. Doesn't hurt as much as it did' answered Joey, wincing as he turned to face Lauren on his side.

'Joey, you shouldn't be moving!' Lauren scolded,making Joey roll his eyes.

'Calm down, my Drama Queen. You're worth every bit of pain I go through' Joey said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. Lauren nuzzled her head in his hand, savouring the moment...

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Joey was finally discharged from hospital, after a nightmare of Lauren dying the car crash, caused him to fall from the bed and hurt his ribs even more. Now, he was finally home and he wanted to spend the whole time with Lauren and Leylan. He put his bag in his room at the house and turned round, let out a shout of surprise as Lauren appeared in front of him.

'Where did you come from?' he asked, putting a hand over his racing heart. Lauren smirked and pushed him back into his room. She crushed their lips together and pushed Joey down on the bed, her hands going straight to his belt and undoing his jeans.

'Jeez, babe, Missed me that much?' he questioned as Lauren pulled his t shirt over his head and kissed him deeply.

'Too much' she answered, inbetween kisses. Joey gripped her hair, knotting it in his hands. Lauren let out a moan in her throat, before Joey flipped them over. He was about to conmect their lips, when he noticed what she was wearing.

'Babe... Why are dress like you're going out?' he questioned. Lauren looked at him, her face showing disbelief.

'Seriously, Joey?' she questioned. Joey raised an eyebrow and Lauren out a frustrated groan, as the moment disappeared.

'Fine! Grandma wants a family meal. I almost got out of it, till Alice put her foot in it!' said Lauren, straightening out her dress as Joey climbed off her and re did his jeans.

'Family meal? As in everyone?' he questioned. Lauren nodded, grabbing her bag and rushing into the bathroom to reapply her make up. She finished it and sighed, heading out into the hallway and back into Joey's room, finding him getting changed.

'Like what you see?' he asked, as he caught her oggling at his chest. Lauren nodded and smirked, walking up to him.

'I'll make it up to you later!' she whispered in his ear. Joey gripped her bodycon dress claded waist and squuzed her. eletiving a moan from her throat.

'Come on. Let's get this over with!' said Lauren, finding the willpower to walk away from him and down the stairs, Joey following, his eyes burning holes in her butt...

* * *

'Urgh! The Queen Vic? Seriously?' Joeyinquired. Lauren nodded somely.

'I know how you feel. I tried to convince them someplace else, but nope! Grandma was adamnt its was The Queen Vic' said Lauren as she pushed the doors open. She scanned the room, seeing her friends. She waved at them and they waved back, befoe seeing her family at the other end of the pub. She smiled at her Dad, who smiled back and nudged Tanya, nodding her direction. Lauren headd for the table, with Joey by her side, until a voice shattered everything in that moment.

'**MUMMY! DADDY!**' screamed Leylan, rushing over to his parents. The pub fell silent and all eyes turned to Lauren and Joey. Lauren squuezed her eyes tight shut and willed the ground to swallow her up, before Joey squeezed her shoulder in support. Lauren opened her eyes and they locked with her Dad's, who looked disappointed and digusted at his daughter.

'Oh Jesus' Lauren muttered, the room starting to feel suffocating...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews on the chapter guys :) **

**You all ready for the aftermath of the reveal? **

**Read on and enjoy :) xx**

* * *

The Queen Vic was stunned. Lauren wanted to get out of there. She was could feel Lucys gaze burning her, from where she was sat at the other end of the pub.

'Dad?' Max stuttered, breaking the silence. It seemed that was all it took for Lauren to run. She wrenched the pub open and did what she did best... Ran.

'Lauren!' screamed Max, getting up from his seat and rushing after her. Soon, the Brannings had gone and the pub broke out into whispers and murmurs. The only person who didn't was Lucy, as everything clicked together from that night at her birthday party. She felt hurt and betrayed. And one of them was going to pay...

* * *

'LAUREN!' Max screamed as he entered his house, with Tanya, Joey and the others behind him. They heard Lauren sobbing in the living room and Max slammed the door open. Lauren scrambled from the sofa, as Max advanced on her.

'IS HE THE DAD?' Max screamed at her. Lauren couldn't speak. She saw Uncle Jack edge towards her Dad.

'ANSWER ME, LAUREN!' Max screamed, grabbing her arms when she didn't reply. Lauren nodded, as tears spilt down her cheeks. Max let go of her and slowly turned to face Joey. Everything and everyone was silent for a minute, before Max lunged at Joey, only for Jack to haul him back, as Lauren shoot infront of Joey, protecting him from her Dad.

'DAD! DON'T!' she screamed. Max glared at them and saw Abi and Leylan stood in the doorway.

'Go upstairs!' he shouted at Abi, montioning for her to take Leylan upstairs as well. Abi didn't as she was told, not daring to argue with her Dad when he was like he was. Max slammed the door shut and Lauren pulled Joey over to fire place, still protecting him from her Dad. It was a while before anyone spoke.

'Daddy?' Lauren said.

'Don't.. Don't speak to me, Lauren' said Max. Lauren's eyes flashed with hurt, but she quickly covered it. She turned to her Uncle Jack.

'Uncle Jack?' she whispered. Jack stared at them both for a minute, before looking away, causing more tears to leak from her eyes.

'Mummy?' she tried again. Tanya refused to meet her eyes and Lauren took the chance to drag her into it as well. 'You can't even look at me? Pretending that you don't know anything when in fact! You know everything. I told you who his father was nearly a month ago!' Laurens houted, causing Max to spin from to face Tanya.

'WHAT? YOU KNEW?' he thundered at her. Tanya looked scared for a second, before nodding slowly.

'I'm sorry...' she sobbed. Max breathed heavil, before heading to the cabinet and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. It was quiet again, as everyone comprehended that nights event.

'How did it happen?' asked ALice, speaking for the first time that night. Lauren and Joey looked at her from the infront of the fire.

'How do you think it happened?' Joey bit out. Alice flashed him a glare and he swallowed silently. Besides him, Lauren sighed.

'Lucy's 15th birthday party. The year after you guys moved. I was at the party and then Joey turned up. We ended up drinking together, and catching up, telling me everything that had happened in the year we were apart' Lauren saw Derek narrowed his eyes at her words, but carried on 'We got a bit drunk adn ended up upstairs' answered Lauren. Alice was silent for a few seconds.

'But you're cousins' she whsipered. Lauren roled her eyes

'Yeah, no shit, sherlock' she bit out. It was then when Derek spoke.

'Let me guess? My son got you drunk and took advantage?' he asked. Lauren scoffed and stepped away from the fireplace.

'Nope. If anything it was all me. I wanted it. Me and Joey... We were never cousin when we were younger. We didn't feel like we were cousins. Just best friends, best friends who could laugh and joke around with with each other-'

'Oh yeah, because every best friend sleeps with their best friend, that what your trying to say?' Alice asked, getting to her feet. Lauren smirked.

'Didn't stop you jumping into bed with Peter, did it?' Lauren shot at her, smirking. Joey was at her side in an instant.

'Excuse me?' he exclaimed

'I'll tell you later' Lauren said, placing a hand on his chest and smiling at him. Joey sighed and kissed her head, making Max launched forward and grabbed Lauren by the arm, aiming to haul her back to his side, but Joey was too quick and wrapped her securely in his arms.

'Aw, look at them! thinking they're so in love. Joey wouldn't be with you if Leylan wasn't in the picture!' Derek said.

'Yes, I would! Like Lauren said, we've never been just cousins. We've never labelled ourselves that. What I feel for Lauren is more than what two cousins are supposed to feel for each other'

'Oh what? So you're saying you're in love? Don't be ridiculous, Joey' Derek taunted. Joey gripped Lauren's shoulders and kissed her head.

'Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm in love with her. And nothing and no one is ever going to change that' said Joey. Lauren smiled up at him, before facing her parents, Max looking madder than ever.

'Don't you dare, Lauren Branning!' Max warned her

'I'm in love with him too' said Lauren, ignoring her fathers protests. Derek'snostrils flared.

'This is digusting! It's incest!'

'It's not though! This happens in everyday life. Two people meet and they fall in love. You can't help who you fall for!' Lauren said, beginning to get angry.

'Well, at least my kids mother wasn't my cousin' Derek sneered. Lauren's eyes turnd black with anger and spoke without thinking.

'At least my sons father didn't beat his kid up when he lost a custody case!' Lauren shot at him. Derek's eyes widened in anger, realising that Lauren knew everything.

'He told you?' Derek asked, his eyes firmly on Joey. Lauren nodded.

'He told me the night we slept together. I wanted to come and see you, demand to know why you would beat your own flesh and blood! I know you had just lost Alice, but to take it out Joey? That was wrong, so wrong. You wouldn't dare lay a finger on Alice, what's the difference with-'

**SMACK!**

Jack launched forward and grabbed Derek, as Joey grabbed Alice and Lauren away from Derek. Joey pushed Alice behind him, cradling Lauren's burning cheek in his hand, a hand print visible on her face.

'I'LL KILL YOU!' Joey screamed, going for Derek, only Lauren pulled him back.

'He's not worth, babe! He's not worth it' Lauren shouted, getting him to see sense. He stroked her cheek and cradled her against him.

'You touched her again, and it'll be the last thing you'll do!' Joey threatened. Derek straightened out his jacket and sniffed.

'Come on, Alice! Home!' Derek said, before walking from the room. Howver, Alice stayed where she was.

'ALICE!' Derek shouted from the hallway. When she didn't appear, he stood in the doorway, waiting for her.

'What? You're staying here with them two?' Derek asked. Alice nodded slowly and watched as Derek stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him. The house was silent for a few minutes, before Lauren spoke.

'Daddy?' she whispered, noticing her Dad couldn't look at her.

'Just go, Lauren' Max said. Lauren gasped and pulled herself out her Joey's hug.

'Mum?' she tried. Tanya didn't look at her and Lauren scoffed.

'You knew about me and Joey, why aren't you sticking up for me? That night in hospital, after the car crash-'

'I told you to end it and you didn't! And I told you that you would tear this family apart! And you have!' Tanya shouted at her. Lauren looked heartbroken at her Mum's speech and let the tears fall.

'Mum please, don't do this... Please don't!'

'Just leave, Lauren'

**'WHERE AM I MEANT TO GO?'** Lauren screamed. Tanya shrugged her shoulders

'Anywhere. I don't care anymore' Tanya answered.

'So you're going to chuck your grandson out onto the streets?' Lauren shouted

'No. From now on, he's staying with us! You're the one thats going' Max said. Lauren's eyes snapped to her Dad and she stormed up to him.

'You try taking our son away from us, I'll swear I will make your life a living hell!' Lauren threatened. Max stared at his daughter.

'Get out, Lauren!' he said. Lauren sniffed and knew there was no changing their minds. She stormed out of the room and grabbed her jacket and throwing it on, before Leylan and Abi caught her eye.

'Mummy?' Leylan asked, as he made his way down the stairs. Lauren looked at her parents, silently asking them if she could say goodbye to her son and they nodded. She wiped her tears away and crouched down infront of her son.

'Listen, darling. Me and your Daddy... We have to go away for a while, but we'll be back soon. I promise, darling!' said Lauren, pulling son in for hug and let the tears fall. She looked up at Abi and send her a watery smile, before pulling away from the hug and allowing Joey to say goodbye.

'Ill see you soon, Son. Yeah?'

'Yes Daddy. Love you' Leylan said, hugging him. Joey hugged him back, before standing next to Lauren at the front door.

'You'd better look after him till I'm back' Lauren said, before wrenching the door open and out of the house. The door slammed shut and Lauren let the tears fall again.

'It's going to be okay, babe' Joey said, wrapping his arms round Lauren.

'I know it will be' Lauren said, as she flagged down a taxi. Joey got in after her, watching as Alice watched through the curtains with Jack.

'Where are we going then?' he asked, as the taxi headed out of the Square. Lauren looked at him and smirked.

'Anywhere we want' she said, pulling her Dad's wallet out of her jacket pocket...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**You all ready for the aftermath of their family finding out?**

**P.S: The Jouren news is... Lauren and Jamie are just a fling, nothing serious :) That means everything will be okay in Jouren World again soon :D **

**Read on :)**

* * *

It was the morning after the night before, although Max hadn't slept a wink. His nephew and his daughter? His grandson was a product of a one night stand. Max groaned and got out of bed. He looked besides him and saw an empty space. He sighed and grabbed his dressing gown and headed downstairs, where he found Tanya in the kitchen.

'Tan?' he asked, when she didn't acknowledge him. She was too busy in her own world. Max sighed and make himself a piece of toast, when Leylan bounded downstairs.

'Morning Grandma, morning granddad!' he said, pulling a chair out and climbing onto it. Max blinked, before he pulled out a bowl and a spoon, filling the bowl with CoCo Pops and milk.

'Yummy' exclaimed Leylan, as Max pushed the bowl infront of him. He finished his toast and headed back upstairs, not sparing his Grandson a look...

* * *

Abi waited while Leylan tied his shoelaces, before grabbing her bag and holding her hand out for him.

'Bye Grandma!' shouted Leylan, before Abi pulling him gently from the house. They headed down the steps and headed through the market.

'Auntie Abi? Where were Mummy and Daddy going last night?' asked Leylan, as they waited for a taxi. Abi flagged one down and them an address, before montioning for Leylan to get in.

'Mummy and Daddy had to go away, but they'll be back trust me, darling...' said Abi, kissing the top of her nephews head...

* * *

Max headed into the cafe, ordering a coffee to go, when Lucy walked in. Max mentally sighed.

'So, it's true?' she asked through gritted teeth

'Yep. It is.' Max said bluntly. He reached into his pocket for his wallet and frowned. He patted down his jacket pockets and frowned.

'Where the hell is my wallet?' he said to himself. He checked all his pockets and frowned, before he rushed from the cafe, forgetting about his coffee. He rushed home and threw the front door open.

'TANYA?' he screamed, although all he got was an empty house. He searched the whole house, before it hit him like a ton of bricks and he sighed.

**Lauren had his wallet**

* * *

Lauren smiled as saw the taxi pulled up outside of her new flat. She rushed through the hallway and flung the front door open.

'MUMMY!' Leylan screamed. He clambered from the taxi and rushed into his mothers waiting arms, his little legs wrapping round her waist, his arms hugging her tightly. Lauren let the tears fall from her eyes, as Joey emerged from the bedroom.

'Daddy!' Leylan exclaimed, holding his arms out to his Dad. Joey lifted his son into his arms and carried him to the living room, while Lauren hugged Abi and shut the front door.

'Thankyou, Abi!' Lauren said, leading her through to the living room. Abi sat down and smiled as the young family were reunited.

'Lauren, Joey... I want you both to know that I'm on your side. You two flirted _wayyyy_ to much when you were younger. It wasn't right.. Although, seeing as Leylan has Joey's eyes, for me it wasn't hard to guess who the father was' Ai said. Joey smiled.

'Thankyou Abi. For being on our side'

'You're welcome. Just let everything calm down in Walford first before you guys make a dramtic return, okay?' asked Abi

'Dramatic?' Lauren inquired, raising an eyebrow

'Well, you are a drama queen aren't you, babe?' Joey teased. Lauren gasped and shoved Joey down on his back, as he laughed.

'Did you here that, Leylan? Daddy called Mummy a Drama Queen' Lauren told Leylan, who nodded

'Yeah, naughty Daddy' said Leylan, with a cheeky grin on his face, before he jumped onto Joey's back. With Joey not expecting it, Joey went down like a sack of spuds, making Lauren, Abi and Leylan laugh.

'I've got to go. Meter's running on the taxi' Abi said. She saw the fear in Lauren's eyes.

'Abi, don't take our son back. Please!' she begged. Abi smiled.

'Lauren, I said **_I've_** got to go... I never said _**we've**_...' she replied, smiling. Lauren smiled and got to her feet, crushing her sister in a bone crushing hug.

'You're welcome here, anytime. Day or Night' said Lauren, before pulling two twenty pound notes out of her pocket, along with Max's wallet.

'Taxi fare home. The least I could do... And don't tell anyone where we are, please!' Lauren begged. Abi shook her head.

'I won't. You're safe with me, I promise... Oh and leave Mum and Dad to me, don't worry about anything' Abi told them both.

'Leylan, can Auntie Abi have hug goodbye?' she asked. Leylan leapt of Joey and into his Aunt's arms. He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

'Love yu, Auntie Abi. Thankyou' he told her, as she put him down

'You're welcome, darling' she told him, laughing as he launched into his fathers waiting arms and got tickled. Lauren walked her sister to the door and gave her a hug, before watching as she drove off. Lauren shut the door, smiling.

**Everything was just right.**

* * *

**Drama time next... And a little time jump :) Until next time :)  
**

**R&R :D xx **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

**And for all of you don't know the Jouren news, it's this: Jake is a rebound for Lauren. If you've read the latest spoilers from the soap magazines, you'll know that means it's paving the way for Jouren to get back together soon (hopefully... But we all know Jouren are meant to be) :D**

**On the plus... I MET DAVID WITTS YESTERDAY! T.V DOES NOT DO HIM JUSTICE! EVEN HOTTER IN REAL LIFE, IF ITS POSSIBLE! :D :D :D**

**You ready to read the fall out of Abi's plan? Enjoy :) x**

* * *

Abi arrived back home, knowing that she was probably about to get the telling off of a lifetime for doing what she did. She took a deep breath and paid the taxi driver, accepting her change, before climbing out of the taxi. She looked up at her house and took a deep breath. She headed up the steps and swung the door open, hearing Max, Tanya and Oscar in the dining room.

'Abi! Where have you been? Your tea has gone cold!' exclaimed Tanya, as soon as Abi entered her line of vision. Max frowned when saw it was just Abi and no Leylan.

'Where's Leylan?' he spoke. It was then Tanya realised Abi was alone.

'Abi? What've you done?' Tanya asked, already knowing the answer deep down inside her heart.

'I took Leylan back to Lauren and Joey. There a family anda they need to be together'

'YOU DID WHAT?' Tanya screamed at her youngest daughter. Abi didn't flinch.

'I took Leylan to his parents house. You know if you had paid more attention when they were younger, you've seen how they were with each other. Protecting each other, flirting with each other... Heck, even getting jealous of each other when one of them starting dating!'

'It's wrong! Leylan should be here. Lauren's still a bloody kid herself!' Max said, but Abi was aving none of it.

'SHE ISN'T A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE, DAD! NEITHER IS JOEY! THEY'RE ADULTS!' Abi screamed, before digging into her pocket. 'Oh yeah! Here!' she exclaimed, slamming Max's wallet down on the table.

'Where did you get that?' Tanya asked.

'Lauren had it! Now, if you'll excuse me... I've got better thing to do than hang round here!' Abi shouted, before marching from the house and slamming the door behind her...

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

After calming Max down and stopping him fom making a phonecall to the police, to report Joey for sleeping with an underage person, it was safe to say that Max and Tanya ahd cut all ties with Joey and Lauren. It had been three months since they had last seen or heard from them and their relationship with Abi had become strained as well.

'Morning darling, want some toast?' asked Tanya, as Abi walked into the kitchen. Abi didn't answer and busied herself with making a cup of tea and a bowl of cereals.

'Abi, answer your mum!' Max ordered. Abi ignored him too, making Max sigh.

'Fine! Be stubborn all you want' he muttered under his breath. Abi rolled her eyes and stormed off into the living room with her tea and bowl of cereals. Tanya sighed and shut the kitchen door behind her, flopping down into a kitchen chair. They were silent for a few minutes before Tanya spoke.

'I want things back the way they used to be'. Max raised an eyebrow and stared at his wife.

'How they used to be?' Max questioned.

'Before we found who Leylan's faather was and before Derek and Joey even returned. We were all so happy back then' said Tanya. Max nodded in agreement.

'That we were, that we were...' he murmured...

* * *

Later that night, Max and Tanya were enjoying a nice, quiet drink in the Queen Vic with Jack and Abi. For the first time in three months, things felt like normal, making Tanya smile.

'What you smiling about?' teased Jack. Tanya giggled.

'Just thiking about how everything is finally getting back to normal. We're gonna be a family again and we're going to move on from what happened three months ago' said Tanya. Max smiled and kissed her lips gently.

'A toast. To a drama free, happy life' Max said, raising his glass. Only Tanya raised it with him, making Max rolled his eyes.

'Oh come on, you two. We're finally moving on. Think it's about time you guys do. If Lauren or Joey cared about us one bit... They would've contacted any of us and told them they were okay. I mean, they didn't even thank Abi for she did' exclaimed Tanya. Abi and Jack shared a sneaky glance with each other when Max and Tanya weren't looking.

'If only they knew' Jack murmured at Abi. Abi smile at him, before Jack headed to the bar to order more drinks from Tracy...

* * *

Half an hour, Lucy, Peter, Fatboy, Poppy and Whitney entered the pub, choosing to sit at the table within earshot of the Brannings. Fatboy ordered the drinks and waiting while they were done, before taking them to table.

'Can't believe it's been three months. I mean, not a text or a call' said Lucy, smiling as Fatboy placed her drink down infront of her.

'Lucy!' warned Whitney, knowing full well that Max, Tanya, Abi and Jack were listening.

'What? I'm just saying if she was really our friend, she'd let us know that she was okay. Apperently, she hasn't even contacted her parents. She's too ashamed of what she did, I think. I mean having a baby with your cousin adn then falling in love with him? Ew!' said Lucy, smirking.

'Lucy, don't. I want a drama free evening, okay!' Peter warned his sister.

'Don't you care? Peter, Lauren is in a relationship with her cousin. It's digusting! The amount of relapses I had because of her and your sticking up for her?' Lucy exclaimed.

'I didn't say I was sticking up for her, Luce-'

'Then what? You're supporting their relationship? Becuase if you are get the hell away from me!' Lucy told her brother. Abi had had enough. She stood up so abruptly, that her chair hit the floor, slowly silencing the pub.

'RIGHT! I've had with everyone! Yes, what Laurne and Joey did was wrong. Okay, but falling in love shouldn't be a crime! You can't help who you fall for! Whether it's a man or a woman, everyone should be treated exactly the same! Yeah, Lauren fell in love with our cousin, but it's not illegeal... So. if anyone wants an arguement about Lauren adn Joey, bring it! Because I'll be backing them all the way!' Abi proclaimed

'Thankyou, Abi! But I can fight Lucy on my own thanks' said a voice. Abi. Max and Tanya whipped round to find Lauren, Joey and Leylan standing in the Queen Vic, near the doors.

'Daddy? Why is everyone staring at us?' Leylan asked, from his place in Joey's arms.

'I've got this' said Lauren, breaking hers and Joey tight hand grip on each other and walking up to lucy.

'Gonna repeat what you said to Abi to me? Or haven't you got the nerve?' she asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack scoop Leylan up into his arms. Lucy and Lauren were locked in an intense gaze, when Lucy slapped Lauren harshly, the sound echoing through the pub.

'STAY THERE' Lauren shouted at Joey, as she saw him move slightly. She rubbed her cheek and backhanded Lucy, who froze and Lauren saw her body tense and smirked.

'Come on, Lucy. You've wanted to fight since the day you found Leylan was Joey's... And now here's your chance' offered Lauren.

'Lauren' warned Joey, knowing what this was leading to.

'Shut up, Joey!' Lauren exclaimed, pointing a finger at him, but keeping her gaze locked onto Lucy. It all happened so quickly. Lucy grabbed hold of Lauren and slammed her down onto her back onto Lucy's table, the others scattering out of the way.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!' Lucy screamed. Lauren shoved Lucy into the bar, her cheek pressed firmly onto the bar top.

'How could I do what to you?' Lauren faked been upset before laughing. 'Well, I mean, Joey wasn't the only the one what cheated. You cheated on him plenty of times back in the day...' Lauren said, her grip on Lucy's hair getting tighter with each word she said. Lucy let out a scream and swung her head back. The movement connected with Lauren's nose, luckily not breaking it. Lauren hit the floor and Lucy wasted no time in getting to her knees and wrapping her hand round Lauren throat tightly.

'YOU MADE ME RELAPSE SO MANY TIMES!' Lucy screamed at her. Lauren grunted as Lucy brought her head off the floor, before Peter and Fatboy yanked his Lucy away from her.

'LET ME AT HER!' Lucy screamed, her fist flailing in every direction.

'Come on, let her punch me! She's too weak to anything anyway!' Lauren said. In moment of hot, red anger, Peter turned and stormed towards Lauren, his intentions clear, only for Joey to slam him into the bar.

'You even think of laying a hand on my wife, I'll kill without a second thought!' Joey threatened darkly. Tanya choked on her drink, spitting the rest out at the statement what had left Joey mouth.

**'YOUR WHAT?'** she screamed. Joey let a shocked Peter go and smiled smugly, watching as Peter rushed back to Lucy, who had gone deathly still at Joey admission, before turning to his mother and father-in-law.

'We're married. We're a proper family now' said Lauren, walking up to Joey and wrapping her arms round his waist, showing Max, Tanya, Poppy and Whitney her engagment and wedding ring sat elegantly on her left right finger, a matching smug grin on her face...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter :D So happy you like that they're married.**

**Now, lets see how this affect the rest of the family :D**

**Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Tanya's mouth didn't know whether to open or close, as she stared at her daughter and son in law.

'Cat got your tounge, Mum?' Lauren spoke. Max was the first to recover and stormed up them both.

'Get home! Right now!' Max screamed. Lauren sighed and pulled Joey from the pub, knowing that Max wouldn't let them go until he had had a proper explanation for what Joey had just said. Max, Tanya, Abi, Jack and Leylan followed them to the house and unlocked the door, allowing Lauren and Joey in first. They entered the living room and Max slammed the door so hard, Lauren was surprised it didn't come off its hinges.

'So, whose starting?' Tanya spat at them, the anger taking over. Max poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it in one, knowing things were about to get intense.

'What? We disappear, Abi brought Leylan back to us, three months later, we're married. It's simple' Lauren said, Joey smiling at her.

'You can't get married without a parent or guardian permission' said Max. Lauren chuckled.

'You might want to ask Abi and Jack about that' she said, the attention snapping from her to Jack and Abi.

'What does that mean?' Max asked his brother and youngest daughter. Jack sighed from his postion on the sofa.

'We kept in contact with them when you ordered them out of Walford. Abi took Leylan back to them and I went to see them the day after. I saw how in love they were and Leylan seemed a lot happier to be back with them. I know you think it's wrong, but if you see how they are with each other, you'll realise that they were meant to be' Jack said. Max sighed through gritted teeth.

'What about the wedding?' he asked.

'Well, we went down one day, me and Uncle Jack, and we found out they were engaged. To be honest, it didn't surprise me... But anyway, two months ago, we got a call saying that they wanted us to be witnesses. They had paid a couple to pretend to be their parents. They just wanted us to witness a truly beautiful moment. And Leylan looked so cute in his tux' Abi cooed the last part at Leylan, who giggled from Jack's arms.

'You've been in contact with them the whole time?' Tanya questioned her youngest daughter.

'Yep. And thank god I have!' said Abi. Lauren stifled a yawn.

'Are we done here?' she said.

'NO! WE ARE NOWHERE NEAR DONE! YOU CAN'T JUST SWARM BACK INTO OUR LIVES WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT, LAUREN!' Tanya suddenly screamed.

'Whenever I feel like it? I'm your daughter! And don't give me that crap! You could've picked up the phone and call or texted me!' Lauren retaliated.

'And you could've done the same to us!'

'Why would I do that when you tried to keep **MY** son away from us?' Lauren questioned. Max sighed and slammed his glass down on the cabinet.

'ENOUGH!' he screamed 'Your lucky we didn't call the police!' he reveal. Lauren frowned

'Call the police for what? Taking **MY** son back into my care?' Lauren questioned, her tone showing hints of confusions.

'No! For Joey sleeping with an underage person. It's illegal one person is over the age of sixteen. If I'm right, Joey would've been twenty when he slept with you' Max said, raising an eyebrow. Joey tightened his grip on Lauren's waist a fraction, as a ice cold feeling swept over him.

'If you'd have called the police, I would've made your lives a living hell!' Lauren threatend hotly, her body tense.

'I could still do it, Lauren! Don't test my pateince!' Max shot at her. Lauren's eyes widened a fraction, but she stood her ground.

'Do it! Go on...' she dared and saw Max reach for the phone and carried on. 'But, think... You call the police on Joey, you're tearing a family apart. You'll destroy what's left of our families relationship and you most certainly won't see me or Leylan ever again!' Lauren said, her tone deadly serious. She stared at Max, who was gripping the phone so tightly that his knuckles hurt. Lauren felt Joey tense up behind her, as the air in the room became suffocating. Eventually, Max slammed the phone down on the table, making Joey visably relax.

'Get out of this house and don't ever come back!' Max said. Lauren sniffed and nodded, holding her hand out for Leylan to take. He climbed off Jack's lap and tightly clung to his mothers hand.

'Are we going now, Mummy?' he asked. Lauren smiled.

'Yep. We're going home' she confirmed. Leylan smiled and hugged Jack and Abi goodbye, before jumping into his fathers arms.

'We'll see next weekend, yeah?' She siad to Abi, who nodded excitedly.

'I can't wait!' she exclaimed, clapping her hands ecitedly. Lauren and Joey laughed and headed for the door. They swung it open and headed down the steps. Lauren turned and hugged her sister and Uncle Jack, before she started to head through the gardens. She heard Joey caught up to her a few seconds later.

'You know how to half scare me, don't you?' he said to his wife, gripping her hand.

'Well, you don't call me a Drama Queen for nothing, do ya?' Lauren smirked. Joey chuckled and pulled her closer.

'No, I don't' he said, kissing her head...

* * *

The next night, Joey was working, leaving Lauren and Leylan with the house to themselves. They had enjoyed a movie night in, with popcorn, sweets and loads of Disney movies and cuddled up together on the sofa. The moment was shattered when Lauren's phone blasted to life.

'What do you want, Lucy?' she asked as she answered.

_'I want to speak you. Please. I just need to know why and what happened... Please'_ Lucy said on the other end of the line. Lauren frowned.

'Why would you want to speak to me? Lauren asked

_'Please, Lauren! I need to know... It'll make the pain easier and... I don't want to loose my best friend over a stupid one stand'_ Lucy said. Lauren bit her tounge to stop herself from screaming at Lucy.

'Where do you want me to meet you?' she asked

_'Outside Walford park'_ Lucy stated, before hanging up. Lauren groaned and locked her phone. She looked down at Leylan and dialled a number...

* * *

An hour later, Lauren met Lucy inside the park in Walford. Lucy was sat at the picnic table, her back to her. Lauren sighed and headed over to her.

'Luce?' she questioned, making her presence known

'Glad you could join me. Have a seat' Lucy said. Clearly she wasn't wasting any time. Lauren sat down next to her and waited for Lucy to speak.

'Go on. Explain what the hell happened that night!' Lucy said firmly. Lauren sighed.

'We weren't drunk. We knew what we were doing. One minute we were catching up, the next we were in bed together. It just happened, okay... But I'm not sorry' Lauren said. Lucy turned to look at her.

'You're not? He was my boyfriend! And you were my best friend! How could you do that to me?' Lucy shrieked. Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose. _**This was a bad idea.**_

'I don't care. I wanted him, I got him and I'll always have him! And don't go giving me the whole 'I'm little miss perfect' act! I know that you cheated on Joey about two times, while you were together'

'Excuse me!' Lucy said, sounding offended.

'Peter told me! There was Mike from the football team, and then Ryan, Peters friend! Don't go turning all of this on me, when you know damn well what you did!' Lauren hissed at her. She got to her feet then and sighed. 'We done here? Only I left my son at home with Rose and it's late!' Lauren said, not waiting for Lucys answer and walking off.

'No, I'm not done!' Lucy said. Lauren sighed and turned round, almost freezing to the spot.

'Ohh, very nice. Nice effect, but if you thing thats going to scare, you need to try harder' said Lauren, laughing. Lucy's eyes widened and her grip tightened on the object.

'What if I was to go to your place, and use this on your son? Hmm?' Lucy threatened, twirling the object round her fingers. Lauren eyes widened and she saw red. She slammed Lucy against a tree trunk.

'You ever go near my son, I will kill you, No one touches a hair on my son and expects to live... So I'd think real clear about you next-'

**BANG!**

Lauren's setence stopped dead in her throat and she looked down at the crimson stain spreading quickly across the hem of her shirt. She looked at Lucy, who had gone white at what she had just done. Lucy watched as Lauren hit the floor, groaning in pain, clutching her left side tightly. She stumbled away from the tree trunk and backed into the table.

'Lucy!' Lauren groaned. Lucy stumbled away from the table and bolted off round the corner. Lauren could feel the darkness sweeping over her, but she had to get help. Using the picnic tables for support, she stumbled from the park, knowing she was making her injuries worse. She pressed a palm to her side tighter and use the wall to support herself. She found herself outside of her parents house. By this time, she was struggling for breath and it hurt to crawled up the steps, each movement hurting her even more, but she was determined to get help. She grabbed the door handle and thankfully, the door opened. She heaved herself to her feet, and clutched her side tighter. She stumbled over to the living room door and opened it.

'Lauren? I told you to never come-' Max's voice stopped dead when he saw Lauren's blood stained clothes and pale, sweaty white face.

'Help me' she rasped, before her legs gave out from under and she hit the floor. She let out a choked cough and Tanya screamed as a trickle of blood escaped down the side of Lauren's mouth.

'Lauren, stay with us!' Max yelled, gently tapping Lauren's face in order to keep her awake. He distantly heard Tanya on the phone, screaming for an ambulance.

'Daddy... I'm sorry!' Lauren managed to speak, as more blood escaped from her mouth and she let the darkness pull her in...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**WOW! Guys I don't think I've had that many reviews for one chapter! Thanks so much *hands out Joey Branning shaped cookies* **

**Ready to see the aftermath?**

**Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Max and Tanya rushed through the doors of Walford General, following the trolley which had Lauren on. They got stopped by a nurse and were told to wait outside. Tanya let out a cry as she watched Lauren been cut out of her clothes and placed in a hospital gown. A few minutes later, a nurse came out and led Max and Tanya to a waiting room, as Lauren was rushed away from them.

'Where are they taking my daughter?' Tanya asked, her voice and hands shaking badly.

'They've rushed her into sugery, Mrs Branning...'

'She'll be okay, won't she?' Max asked, dreading the answer.

'At this point, it's too early to say. But I promise I will find out more for you and I will let you know' said the nurse, before she smiled sadly and left the room, going in search for a Doctor who was montoiring Lauren's progress. As the door shut, Tanya's legs gave out from beneath her and she fell, Max catching her before she hit the floor.

'Our baby! Our baby girl!' Tanya cried...

* * *

Lucy was on the verge of hyperventaliating. She had shot Lauren. She had actually shot Lauren, her best friend. She had been cleaning her hands for the last ten minutes when her phone rang. She jumped and dried her hands, before picking up the phone.

'What's the verdict?'

'I did it! I did it!' Lucy whispered in horror

'Good. You can collect the money at four am sharp, I have stuff to do. I'll text you where' said the person on the other end of the phone, before hanging up. Lucy froze for a minute, as the events of the night, caught up with her. She breathed heavily for a minute before she threw up into the sink. She felt someone grab her hair and rub her back.

'It's alright, Luce. Whatever's troubling you, I can help. I promise' said Peter, comforting his sister. Lucy's body shook with sobs and she clung to Peter, as he hugged her tightly to his chest, trying to calm her down...

* * *

Tanya didn't know how long she had been asleep, neither did Max, but when the door slammed shut and woke them both up, it was then that they remembered whathad happened.

'One of you want to tell me why my WIFE is fighting for her life?' Joey growled through clenched teeth. Max sighed and sat up.

'Joey, I know you're angry, but calm down! All we know is that she's been shot... We don't know anything else' said Max. Joey breathed heavily and sat on the sofa, his hands pressing into the fabric as he tried to keep to calm.

'I want to know who did this... I don't care if it was a man or woman, if she dies, so do they' Joey threatened, his tone deadly seriously. Max swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, when a nurse knocked on the door and entered the room.

'Howse my wife?' Joey said, almost shouting. Max sighed and put his hand on Joey's shoulders .

'Mrs Branning has lost a lot of blood and, to give her body the best chance of healing properly, we've sedated her into a coma...' began the nurse

'A coma?' Tanya questioned. The nurse, Jenny, nodded.

'It will give her body the best chance of healing... But, unfortunately, we need to give her a blood transfusion. Due to the amount of blood that she lost, her body isn't producing enough red blood cells-'

'I'll do it!' Max and Joey almost shouted at her. Jenny recoiled slightly at their exclamation, but quickly recovered and smiled.

'Okay.. Erm, If you'll follow me. I'll need to take blood samples from the both of you first, before we proceed' said Jenny. Tanya watched as Jenny led the two men out of the room, explaining what would happen and sat down on the sofa, wrappng her arms round herself and letting the tears fall down her cheeks heavily...

* * *

Three hours later, Max entered the room, finding Tanya asleep on one of the sofas and Joey asleep on the other. Max sighed and shrugged off his coat, placing it over Tanya and stroking her cheek gently, before turning to face Joey. He sighed and nudged Joey awake. Joey woke with a start, startled when he saw Max.

'Whats going on?' he said, his voice thick with sleep. Max motioned for Joey to follow him. He led Joey downstairs to the hospital smoking grounds and stood outside, lighting up a cigerette.

'It's alright, Joey. To cry, you know' Max said. Joey glanced at his Uncle, but remained strong, shaking his head.

'Gotta be strong, for Lauren and for Leylan' he replied, staring ahead of him. Max nodded and took a long drag of his cigerette. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

'She's a fighter. She's Branning and she's got a little boy who needs her... She's a fighter' Max said. Joey looked at him and nodded, sitting down on the steps, pulling his jacket round him tighter.

'I know she is, but she's it, Max...She's the one. I've loved her since she was thirteen...' he admitted. He saw Max look downa t him, before he sat next to him on the steps. 'That last family holiday we went on... She turned from this awkward school girl, to a attractive and beautiful woman overnight... I know it's the last thing you want to hear, but you've got to believe me when I say that this isn't a fling. I wouldn't have married her if it was. This is real, Max. I love her and Leylan with all my heart...' Joey admitted

'I know you do and I have no doubt about that' Max interupted softly.

'Then why can't you give us your blessing? Lauren may act like she doesn't care about your opinion but she does. She's horrified that she's lost her parents...' Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'She'll kill me if she ever finds out I told you this, so keep it to yourself... But three days after you kicked us out, she disappeared. She came home slaughtered, drunk. She started rambling, saying she was terrified about what was going to happen next. She nearly had a panic attack because she thought she was going to lose her son, she was terrified that you and Tanya were going to take us to court and fight for sole custody...' Joey admitted. Max was silent for a few minutes, finishing off his cigerette as he absorbed the new information in...

* * *

At exactly four am, Lucy knocked on a car window and pulled the door open, before slipping inside the warmth of the car.

'Here'. The person handed Lucy the money and she counted it. She nodded slowly, blinking back tears.

'Good. You can have this back too' she said, handing the person the gun back. The person smiled and tucked the gun into his jacket pocket safely.

'So, is that it? Can I go now?' Lucy asked. Derek nodded. Lucy went to get out of the car, but Derek grabbe dher wirst.

'Remember, if anyone finds out... I'm coming after you!' he threatened. Lucy swallowed and nodded, scrambling out of the car and watching as Derek drove off into the early morning sunrise. She tucked the moneyin her jacket, and began to head back to the Square...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all your reviews :D And hope you all enjoyed your Joey shaped cookies :) More later, when there done in the oven hehe :)**

**How CUTE were them Jouren scenes last night? I didn't prepare myself for TWO hugs. The second one, when he pulls her to him, Lauren's sigh of content and Joey's look of pure love... GAHHH! :D Best part of the whole damn episode!**

**Anyway, on the chapter, my friends :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Jenny opened the waiting room door, finding Tanya and Joey asleep, with Max been the only one awake. Max nudged Joey awake, who grumbled before opening his eyes. But when he saw Jenny, he shot to his feet.

'How is she?' he asked. Jenny smiled at him.

'She's going to be okay. She still in her coma, we're giving the blood chance to settle into her body. We're going to keep her in the coma for two days maxium, see how her body responds before we think about bringing her out of it' replied Jenny. Joey had never felt so relieved in his life.

'Oh thank god!' he breathed. He heard Tanya let out a relieved sob and smiled at her. 'Can I see her?' Joey asked Jenny. Jenny nodded and Joey turned to Max and Tanya.

'Is that okay?' he asked. Max nodded.

'Sure. I'll take Tanya to find a drink and something to eat' said Max. Joey nodded and went to walk out of the room, but Max stopped him.

'Yeah?' said Joey, turning round to face him. Max held out a hand and Joey raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'Your accepting us?' he asked, his surprise evident in his voice. Max nodded.

'I can see how muich you love my daughter and vice versa... Thats all I want for her. To be happy. And if your the one that makes her happy, then who am I to stand in the way' Max replied. Joey smiled and shook Max's hand, before following Jenny out of the room. Max watched him go before turning to Tanya, who was scowling at him.

'What?' he asked her

'Are you been serious?' she exclaimed. Max sighed. _**Convincing Tanya was going to be harder than he thought...**_

* * *

Jenny and Joey stopped outside of Lauren's room in ICU. Jenny placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, as he squirted sanitanzier on his hands and rubbed it in.

'Don't be freaked out when you see her. It's still your wife...' she said. Joey nodded. He had seen his Mum in hospital when Derek attacked her, so he knew what to expect.

'Am I allowed to touch her?' he asked. Jenny nodded and saw the relief in Joey's eyes. She opened the door for him and allowed him in, before shutting the door behind him, leaving him in the room alone with Lauren. Joey swallowed and looked at the unconsious figure on the hospital on the bed. He dragged his feet over to Lauren's bedside and collasped into the chair besides her bed, gripping her hand. He was thankful the room was dimly lit, as he could barely keep his emotions in check.

'Lauren? Babe, can you hear me? I hope you can because I'm about to get soppy here...' he trailed off, laughing slightly. Out of everyone he had met, Lauren was the only person who coudl bring out a sentitive side of him. He swallowed and gripped her hands a little tighter. 'Remember that scene in Glee..' he rolled his eyes, unable to believe what he was about to quote. 'With Finn and Rachel at that dudes wedding? Where he described their relationship like a flower? That was us, when we were apart for them seven years... The flower died when I left, and it only blossomed again when I saw you again that night when you came in from that night out...' Joey trailed off, bringing his other hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his tears back. 'We were always going to be endgame, Lo. I knew it and you knew it deep down inside. When you got with that Brett dude, you have no idea how hard it was to watch you with him! But I remindered myself that one day, I would get you and now I have... Now, I have and you were so close to being ripped away from me. You were so close to leaving me and Leylan...' Joey couldn't hold his tears back anymore and let them fall. 'C'mon, babe! You have to wake up. I can't bare the thought of another day without you besides me. You are my wife, okay. My soulmate, and I need you... I need you more than anything else in this world, baby!' Joey sobbed. He didn't care that he was crying, or that the tears were dripping onto his and Lauren's entwined hands. He brought their hands up and kissed the back of Lauren's hand gently and stared at her, love and adoration in his eyes...

* * *

Max and Tanya were sat in the waiting room, cups of tea clasped in their hands, when the door banged open, to reveal Abi, Jack adn Leylan.

'Where's my mummy and daddy?' asked Leylan. Abi montioned for Jack to take Leylan out of the room.

'C'mon buddy, lets go find something to eat' he said, taking Leylan's hand in his and leading him from the room. Abi rounded on her parents.

'So, want to tell me why I wake up this morning with a text from Joey saying that Lauren had been shot?' she asked, Max sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Because she has. Abi, please don't start on us. Okay? I've had no sleep, I've been awake all night thinking I was going to lose another child and it's only seven in the morning..' he said.

'I don't give a damn!' Abi shouted at him.

'Abigail Branning, language!' Tanya scolded her.

'Stuff my language! I swear to God, if Lauren had died last night and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, I would never have forgiven you!' Abi said, before sitting down on the sofa, breathing heavily. The room was silent for a few minutes, before Abi spoke again.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Dunno. All we know is that she's been shot. She stumbled in the house last night, bleeding and coughing blood...' answered Tanya. Abi nodded.

'How did you get Leylan? He didn't come up Joey, did he?' asked Max. Abi shook her head.

'No. I got a call from Rose, saying that Lauren had left Leylan with her and Joey never came home, so I went down with Uncle Jack to collect him, then I got the text and here we are' Abi replied. Max sighed and nodded, willing for sleep to overcome him. The door opened and Leylan entered the room, with two new comics.

'I'm going to find Joey' said Jack to Abi, before shutting the door and heading down the corridor...

* * *

After ten minutes of searching, Jack found Joey in Lauren's room. He looked through the window and squirted sanitanzier on his hadns, before pushing the door open and entering the room. He saw Joey fast asleep, with his hand tightly entwined with Lauren's. Jack drew another chair from the corner of the room and placed it at the other side of Lauren's bed and leaned over to stroke her hair.

'Hey darling, It's Uncle Jack... You need to wake up soon, yeah? Joey and Leylan need you, darling...' he said, before sitting down in the chair and smiling at Joey, seeing how tightly he had hold of her hand.

'True love' he murmured, before settling back in his chair, like he was keeping guard over both of them...

* * *

**R&R and I'll have Joey Branning shaped cookies to hand out to you :) xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for your reviews :) *hands out cookies to everyone* Means a lot. **

**Ready for another chapter? **

**But first off, JOUREN HAIR TUCK! JOUREN HAIR TUCK! :D :D :D :D**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter :) xx**

* * *

Joey woke up two days later. He opened his eyes and stretched his muslces, waking himself up more in the process. He groaned and yawned, reclasping his hand with Lauren's again tightly. He rubbed Lauren's knuckles with his thumb.

'I love you Lauren, Please wake up soon' Joey whispered, kissing her forehead gently, before realising they had company.

'Uncle Jack! How long you been here?' Joey asked

'About two days. Everyone else except Max have gone home' Jack replied, making Joey frown.

'Everyone else? What do you mean by everyone else?' he questioned.

'Tanya, Abi and Leylan' Jack replied, taking a sip of his coffee, watching Joey as his eyes widened.

'Leylan was here? Oh God he didn't see Lo, did he?' he asked Jack, who quickly shook his head.

'No. I know you wouldn't want him seeing Laurne like this. But he knows somethings wrong' Jack told Joey, leaning forward slightly.

'He's smart for his age' Joey said simply, smiling slightly.

'You've really grown attached to him, haven't you?' Jack asked.

'He's my son. Of course I have... I just wish I'd been there when he was born... The birth of my son and I missed it' said Joey, sounding down.

'Whoa! Joey, don't talk like that. One day, she'll be pregnant again and you'll be with her every step of the way this time' said Jack, trying to lightening Joey's mood. Joey nodded and turned his attention back to Lauren again.

'I want a girl next. A beautiful little girl, who looks like Lauren, but has my grin and eyes... Just like Leylan does' said Joey, a few minutes later. Jack smiled.

'Oh no... A mini Joey and Lauren. That's all we need' he joked, smiling. Joey scoffed and laughed.

'Of course it's what you need! Who else would carry on the famous Joey Branning smirk?' Joey joked. Jack laugh and nodded.

'True true... Make no wonder Lauren fell for you. Or that Leylan has both wrapped round his little finger' said Jack, rubbing his lip with his finger. Joey smiled, glancing briefly at Jack, before turning back to Lauren, still stroking her hand...

* * *

Tanya curled up on the sofa, watching some morning TV. Things in the house was tense with Abi, as she was still slightly mad that she had to hear from Joey that her sister was in the hospital and not from her parents.

'Darling, will please stop being mad at me?' she asked Abi, as the adverts came on the TV. Abi sighed from her spot at the dinging room table, where she was making a 'Get Well Soon' card for Lauren, along with Leylan.

'No, what makes you thing that?' Abi replied, a scarcastic edge to her voice.

'Abi, please darling... I just want to explain' said Tanya. Abi sighed and her pen down, going to sit with her Mum.

'Okay. Explain to me why you've not even comforted your grandson, since we got back here. I know he's Joeys and yes, Lauren and Joey are cousins... But can't you see how happy she is with him? Or are you so blinded by your hatred of their relationship that you can't see true love?' Abi stated. Tanya sniffed.

'But she could have any guy in the world, yet she chooses her cousin?'

'MUM! That's not the point! The point is Joey makes her happy and that's all I care about. Remember when she first started seeing Brett?' Abi asked. Tanya nodded confusedly, wondering what that had to do with the conversation. 'Well, did you see how jealous Joey was? He could barely keep his jealousy in check' Abi continued. Tanya was silent for a minute. She opened her mouth to speak, but Abi cut her off again. 'The first time Lauren first entered her teens? She turned from awkward schoolgirl to beautifu woman overnight?! Down by the pool the next day, Joey couldn't keep his eyes off her and im pretty sure if we hadn't around them, he would've done something about it!'

'Meaning what?' exclaimed Tanya

'He'd have kissed her or something! Honestly, Mum are you really that blind when it comes to love?' asked Abi, before getting up and heading back to the dining table to finish off her card...

* * *

JOey awoke to a choking sound filling the air. At first, he thought it was him, as he was coughing, but then his senses awoke and realised he wasn't. He opened his eyes and sat up, his eyes going straight to Lauren, who was now awake and choking on the tube that was helping her breathe.

'LAUREN!' Joey shouted,. His shouted jolted Jack from his sleep, him taking a few seconds to realise what was happening and rushed to get a nurse.

'Lauren, baby! Calm down, it's me. It's me!' said Joey, stroking both sides of her face with his hands. The gesture calmed her a bit, as her hands clamped round his wrist, but her eyes were wide. Two nurses rushed in, with Jack behind and one them immediately started to disconnect the tube, while the other moved Joey away from Lauren, so they could see to her properly. Joey knew Lauren was terrified as he moved away from her, so he reassure dher.

'I'm here. Okay, I'm right here' he said. Once the nurses had done their job and made sure everything okay with Lauren and recording her progress, they left the room, leaving Joey and Jack alone with Lauren.

'I'm going to get a drink and something to eat' Jack whispered to Joey, walking over to kiss Lauren on the forehead.

'Thank god you're back with us. This one' he motioned to Joey over his shoulder, 'was going to mental' he whispered to her, making her smile, although her eyes were lcoked with Joey's. Jack left the room and Joey rushed to the bed, perching on the edge and hugging his wife tightly in his arms, being careful of her stitches.

'I was so scared I'd lost you for good then! Don't ever do that to me again!' Joey scolded her through his tears. Lauren nodded against his shoulder, her body shaking with sobs.

'I won't! I won't! I promise!' she said, as her arms clutched him tighter round his neck. Joey kissed the skin between her neck and shoulder and gently pulled away from the hug, resting their foreheads together, his hands moving to rest either side of her shoulders.

'Do you want a drink?' he asked. Lauren shook her head.

'Do you want... another hug?'. Again, Laurne shook her head. Joey pretended to think for a minute, although Lauren knew he was teasing her.

'Do you want a kiss?' he finally asked. Lauren's nodded frantically and smiled. He chuckled and connected their lips in a hot, sweet, passionate kiss. Lauren sighed contently when the kiss ended, even though they were both lacking air to their lungs.

'Can I have that drink now?' she whispered. Joey smiled and nodded, straightening up to pour her a glass water. He helpe dher sit up, trying not to hurt her stitches.

'Wait!' he said, as she was about to lay back against her pillows. She watched as he stacked her pillows up, so she would be more comfortable, and placed on on top for her head to rest on.

'Thanks' she smiled at her husband's thoughtfulness and decided she could get used to it. Joey handed her the water, watching as she took a sip. When she had had enough, she handed the cup back to him and smiled.

'You really are my Drama Queen, you know that?' he asked her. Lauren giggled.

'Oh?' she answered his question with a question.

'Yes, I was terrified... I didn't believe the text from Max, but when I called him when I finished work...' he trailed off, knowing she got the point. He brought her left hand over the quilt, joining both of their hands together.

'Where are my rings?' Lauren asked, as her body tensed up when she didn't see her engagement or wedding ring on ehr finger.

'They're here' said Joey, getting them out of the cupboard, what contained Lauren's stuff.

'Can you put them on me? I don't feel right without them' she explained. Joey nodded and slid the rings out of the plastic bag. He slid her engagment ring on her finger, kissing it as he did. Then he slid her wedding ring on.

'With this ring, I thee wed' Joey qouted, before he kissed her finger again, just like he hand done at their wedding.

'I love you' Lauren said, her eyes pouring with love

'I love you too, so much' said Joey, kissing the back of her hands. They were in silence for a few minutes, having a conversation through their eyes.

'Do you remember what happened?' Joey aske,d out of the blue. Lauren tensed slightly, as she knew this was going to be brought up sooner or later.

'I got shot' she said simply.

'By who?' Joey asked. Lauren swallowed and looked away from him.

'Lauren, by who?' he repeated firmly...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry, I haven't updated this in a while, been focusing on my new story 'Fight For Me' :) **

**Anyway, ready to find out whether or not Lauren tells Joey the truth?**

**A/N: Language is used this chapter, just warning**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Lucy and Peter were sat in the Beale household, eating their dinner. Peter had been watching his sister closely over the last two days and he could tell something was troubling her. She was jumping every time the phone rang and she was acting jumpy whenever the door bell rang.

'You okay, Luce?' he asked. Lucy planted a smile on her face and nodded.

'Course I am. Why I wouldn't I be?' she asked, chuckling slightly at the end.

'You're my sister. You're forgetting I know everything about you, I know when your hiding something' Peter said, watching his sister closely.

'I'm not hiding anything' Lucy insisted. Peter sighed and went back to eating his dinner, when his mobile vibrated. He lightened up at the text that he got.

'Lauren's awake! Thank god for that... Listen, I'm going to go and see her, cover my shift okay?' said Peter, grabbing his coat and rushing from the house, before Lucy could ever comprehend what he had said. When she finally got her thoughts to work, fear began to settle into her bones.

_**Well, shit!...**_

* * *

Tanya looked up as Jack entered the room with Max, surprised evident on her face.

'What are you two doing back?' she asked

'Lauren's awake, just in case you were wondering' Max said bitterly. Tanya rolled her eyes and Jack knew an argument was brewing.

'Oscar, Leylan, fancy going to the park? Or get some ice cream?' Jack said. The two little boys cheered and rushed out of the house, Jack quickly following them.

'Right, for once, you're going to listen to me. Our daughter is lying in a hospital bed after being shot and nearly dying... And you haven't been to see her once-'

'I've had Abi, Oscar and Leylan to take care of' Tanya interjected. Max raised an eyebrow.

'Oh yeah? Then, where the is Abi?' Max asked, not seeing his daughter anywhere. Tanya looked at him.

'I don't have to answer that' Tanya said

'You don't know?' Max yelled. Tanya sighed.

'She's at Jays, if you must know!' Tanya said, a sharp edge to her voice. Max rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

'This is about Leylan. It's always been about Leylan ever since you found out about him been Joeys!'

'Actually, it's not! It's about you.. suddenly having a change of heart and accepting THEM!' Tanya said, her anger coming through in her voice, making Max stunned.

'THAT'S what you're bothered about? Just because I've had a change of heart about our daughter's happiness and her future?' Max said incredulously, not believing this for one minute.

'She's IN LOVE with her cousin, Max! She could have any other guy on the planet, yet she chooses him!' Tanya screamed.

'GET OUT!' Max suddenly yelled, surprising himself and Tanya at his order

'Excuse me?' Tanya said, shocked

'Get. Out! Until you accept Joey and Lauren, you're welcome here-'

'This is my house!' Tanya cut in

'THIS is Jack's house! and he decides who lives here and right now, I've had it up to here with you and so has he! Now, get some clothes in a bag and get out!' Max shouted, pointing to the stairs...

* * *

Lucy was sat on the sofa, the fear in her body making her tremble.

_Lauren's awake! Lauren's awake!_

Lucy knew that Lauren would tell Peter what had happened, unless she got to the hospital and had a word with Lauren, only she knew Lauren wouldn't let her near her, unless she was behind pane glass. A knock at the door made her freeze. She didn't answer it until it became clear the person wasn't going to go away. She took a deep breath and composed herself, before heading to the front door, swinging it opening and freezing on the spot.

'Lucy Beale? DI Garvey and DI Hudson, Mind if we ask you a few questions about the shooting of Lauren Branning?' asked DI Garvey. Lucy felt like a thousand bullets were about slamming though her body all at once.

'Yeah... Sure, come in' she said, her voice slightly shaky...

* * *

Lucy rushed through the hospital doors three hours later and headed up to Lauren's room. She peeked through the window seeing Lauren on her own, making her feeling relived. She opened the door and Lauren turned her head to the door, thinking it was Joey. Her face fell when she saw Lucy.

'Get the hell out of my room!' Lauren ordered. Lucy shut the door and walked up the bed.

'Why the hell would you call the police?' Lucy seethed. Lauren looked at Lucy as if she was mad.

'Of course Joey's going to call the police! A crazy bitch shot me and nearly fucking kill me!' Lauren shouted. Lucy sighed and looked round.

'Do Joey and Peter know?' she asked

'No, not yet! But they will and trust me, you're going to want to leave the country when I tell them, because Joey will kill you!' Lauren threatened. Lucy managed to hide the flash of terror than ran through her body.

'Please, don't tell them, Lauren! Please don't! I've already had the police knocking on my door!' Lucy said, making Lauren raise an eyebrow.

'Really? What did you say to them?' Lauren asked

'I told them that I found you and rushed to get help, when I came back you were gone' said Lucy. Lauren raised an eyebrow

'That's it?' she asked, watching as Lucy nodded. Lauren opened her mouth to speak, when the door opened and Joey and Peter walked back in.

'Luce? What you doing here?' asked Peter. Lucy wiped away the crocodile tears and looked at the boys.

'Just came to see my best friend, thank god she's okay' she said, smiling at them. Joey walked to the other side of Lauren's bed and setting his drink on the cabinet next to her bed and kissing her head.

'You okay?' he asked gently. Lauren smiled and nodded, before looking at Peter.

'Listen, is okay if you... leave and come back later? I'm really tired and I won't be very talkative unless I've had a sleep' said Lauren. Peter smiled, knowing Lauren just wanted to be alone with Joey.

'Of course it is. Come on, Luce..' he said, waiting for Lucy to exit the room first, before following her...

* * *

It was later that night. Lucy, Peter and the gang where in the Queen Vic, Peter telling the gang how Lauren was.

'I can't believe someone could actually shoot Lauren and just leave her' said Whitney, taking a sip of her drink and shaking her head, Fatboy putting a comforting arm round her.

'Thank god she's gonna be alright though! I mean the Square would be boring without our baby girl' said Fatboy. The gang chuckled.

'Same again?' Peter asked. Everyone except Whitney agreed.

'I'm going to get off. Got an early morning anyway. Keep me up to date with Lauren' she said, sliding on her coat and grabbing her bag. She headed for the door and only just stopped it slamming back into her face as Joey stormed in.

'YOU!' He screamed, storming up to Lucy, as the whole pub fell silent. Lucy shrunk back as Peter shielded her from joey.

'What the fuck, dude?' Peter said, shoving Joey backwards.

'YOUR FUCKING SISTER IS THE ONE THAT SHOT MY WIFE! LAUREN JUST TOLD ME!' Joey screamed, as Fatboy held him, the whole room turning their attention to Lucy, who had gone deathly white at Joey announcement...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


End file.
